The Switch
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: What happens when Trunks and Goten, the mischief makers that they are, decide to make a wish? A Piccolo Gohan Romance is what!
1. I think I'm going to be sick

Author Notes: Ok, this is an Alternate Universe fic (AU) where the Majin Buu series never happens. This starts the first day that Gohan goes to Orange Star High. Everything that happens that day in the Japanese Version happens to Gohan. So, just so you know, I'm not changing Gohan's first day of school in this fic. Also, this might become a Yaoi. If you don't know what a Yaoi is, do NOT read this fan fic. Just so you know.  
  
The Switch  
By: Emerald Star  
  
In a meadow outside of Tokyo...  
  
A purple headed chibi straightened up from his crouched position to look over at the black haired chibi to his left. Trunks smiled triumphantly as he held up the last Dragon Ball. Goten laughed and flew over towards him. "Sweet! Now, what's this big idea of yours, Trunks-san?"  
  
Trunks smirked Vegeta style. "Were gonna wish it so Uncle Piccolo is a girl!"  
  
A glint of pure mischief entered Goten's eyes, only to be covered with doubt. "Trunks-san, shouldn't we like, I don't know, put a time limit on this or something?"  
  
Trunks tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Yea, your probably right. Piccolo-san would use the Dragon Balls to reverse it anyhow. How about... three months? Sound good to you?" Goten nodded his head. "Alright then, lets summon Shenlong!"  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*  
  
Up on Kami's Lookout...  
  
Piccolo was doing some exercises in the common square of the little get away. Going gracefully from a back flip into a front kick to a forward roll, Piccolo looked intense.  
  
So caught up in the warm up, Piccolo didn't notice when the sky went pitch black. He did, however, notice when a minute latter Dende came out of the main building behind him and almost got a kick to the head.  
  
Stopping immediately, Piccolo scowled down at Earth's God. Standing up straight and tall, Piccolo crossed his arms and glared down his pointed nose at the little God. Opening his mouth to say something truly acidic to the little brat, he was cut off.  
  
"Piccolo-san, Trunks and Goten are using the Dragon Balls!"  
  
Piccolo looked up, and sure enough, the sky was black. But only for another moment. Before Piccolo could look back down at Dende, the sky went back to it's normal blue color.  
  
Piccolo looked down at Dende. "Well whatever ack!" Piccolo fell down face forward onto the tiles of the Lookout as he felt his center of balance change drastically. Getting to his hands and knees, Piccolo shook his head slightly to get the stars to go away. This only complicated things as his turban fell down his forehead and over his eyes. Growling low in his throat, Piccolo sat back onto his cape as he grabbed the stupid thing and threw it to his right.  
  
From Piccolo's seat, he could look eye to eye with the little God in front of him through his long bangs, and Dende, for some odd reason, was staring at Piccolo and looking him up and down. "What are you looking at, brat?!" Piccolo wasn't very happy. (A/N: Wow! I think that's gonna get me the understatement of the year award!) Piccolo then noticed that his shoulder pads felt tight around the chest area. Growling again, Piccolo snapped his fingers and in a flash of light it disappeared, along with the turban.  
  
"Piccolo...You're a girl!"  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened as, for the first time, she realized what had happened. Standing up quickly she looked down at her arms. They were a golden bronze with a hint of green, lightly defined muscles, no longer with the banding pattern that was so familiar. Four slim, elegant fingers had replaced his callused three. (A/N: It's true! Piccolo only had three fingers and a thumb in the DB series! Don't know when they changed it...)  
  
Pulling on the neck of her indigo gi, Piccolo looked down, blushed, and quickly looked up as well as letting go. Nervously she tucked her long emerald green bangs behind her still pointy ears, all the while not coming in contact with any antenna. Her long hair went straight down to mid calf, even though she was still six foot something. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
*---*---*---*---*---*---*  
  
Like, dislike, wanna kill me for not having anything more to write about it right now? Than review people!  
  
Been wondering where I've been? Answer, I'm in Heaven! Yep, Vejita-san killed me and now I'm working on the network up here in Heaven, waiting for Gohan to revive me. Didn't know they had computers here for the longest time. I dropped the sequel to A Dangerous Combo, and he got really pissed. If there is one thing I hate more than spinach it's a fan fic without a plot, and quite frankly, that's what was happening. Even A Dangerous Combo had a plot, even if it WAS stupid.  



	2. Piccolo catches up with the mischief mak...

Author Notes: *Smiles* I'm dedicating this whole story to Larania's "The Torment," an awesome fic with the same basic idea, however totally different circumstances and effects. I know I won't even come close to the great work she did.  
  
IEmerald Star: Oi, it's so hard to keep Piccolo's he's and she's in order... If you're wondering why I'm switching between them, it's cause Piccolo still thinks of himself as a 'he' and not a 'she'. /I  
  
denotes thought.  
  
The Switch  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Dende looked into the black eyes that stared back at him. He couldn't believe what had just happened. This emerald haired beauty in front of him couldn't be Piccolo! If any one had said that without Dende having seen it for himself, he would have laughed and asked what the pair wanted.  
  
"Who did this again?" Piccolo asked, snapping Dende out of his thoughts.  
  
"Trunks and Go..." Dende trailed off, not having to finish the sentence, since his audience had already jumped into the air and the only thing left of her was a trail of white light.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Piccolo was seething with rage. How dare they do this to him! He was Piccolo Daimao, the Demon King! Seven and eight year old children did NOT do this to him! They cowered at his presence, screamed in fright for their lives, NOT make him into a laughing stock! (Notice how she completely disregards Gohan during this...^_^)  
  
Piccolo's eyes narrowed as she recognized the two white dots steadily coming into view before her, homing in towards Trunks' house. Increasing her speed to the max, she powered up a medium powered ki blast in her left hand and thrust out, aiming towards the one with black hair.  
  
Piccolo smirked cruelly as her blast hit and sent the little boy hurtling to the ground unconscious.  
  
"GOTEN!" Trunks dived to grab his best friend, barely catching hold and arching out of the dive in time to only have the tips of his best friends shoes scrape against the top of a passing car.  
  
Trunks only had time to drop the limp form of his friend onto a nearby bus bench before the fist of a very pissed off teenage girl connected with his jaw and sent him flying through the window of the Kmart across the street and into the metal pole of a clothes stand. Screaming in pain as his back hit the unyielding metal, Trunks burst forth with golden light, his hair lifting up to defy gravity turning blonde in the process, his ice blue eyes turning solid teal.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Came the feminine scream of anger that preluded the appearance of the emerald and indigo streak that came straight towards him from outside, breaking more glass as she came through a different window, shattering it with the pure force of her ki.  
  
Trunks hastily blocked the punch that was heading straight for his stomach. A knee to the face was the next thing that registered through the young saiya-jins mind as he flew through the air in a small arc to land and skid away from the psycho bitch.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Trunks could feel the sudden increase in ki as the girl flew to the ceiling and held her hands above her head with one palm right behind the other. "MESENKO!"  
  
Trunks threw his hands in front of him, catching the yellow ball of ki between his hands as he was pushed backwards through the girls swimsuit section. Finally the attack dissipated, leaving Trunks to wonder where the hell the lady was.  
  
"LET GO OF ME! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Trunks looked up to see his dad in SSJ2 form, holding the pissed off teenager in a headlock. The girl was still struggling, trying to kick backwards to cause damage. She was snarling with clenched teeth, the fangs prominent and making her look like some sort of demon with the large pointy ears.  
  
"Ha, ya, right," Vejita said, looking over the shoulder of his captive to look at his son. Smirking for a moment as he noticed that his son had reached SSJ mode, he let his pride show for a moment before it slipped into a scowl. "The onna (woman) want's you home for dinner now brat. Get to it, and don't forget to drag Kakarrot's spawn with you."  
  
"K' Tousan (Father)! But what about her?" he asked as he stared at the still raving demon. He had a sneaking suspicion just who it was, but he wasn't about to let his father in on the joke.  
  
Vejita snarled at his son. "Didn't I just tell you to get your ass out of here?! Now go before I decide to let go of this bitch and see what she wants to do to you!" He immediately readjusted his hold on the girl, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other clamped over her mouth to shut her up. Vejita let out a small hiss of pain as she bit his hand, taking it away from her mouth long enough for her to scream something about ripping out Trunks' throat before clamping it over her mouth again.  
  
"Uh, yea, I think that's a good idea...hehehe," Trunks laughed weakly as he bolted out the door, not even bothering to power down as he made the quickest escape as possible.  
  
Seeing the escape of her pray, Piccolo fell limp against the Prince's chest. Damn, I didn't even kill Goten. What type of a Demon King am I? It's a good thing I didn't though or Gohan would have been furious...  
  
Surprised by the demon girls' sudden lack of resistance, Vejita let go of her. He watched as she slowly hovered back to the ground, her pretty face cast into a look of complete self loathing.  
  
"Who are you anyway? And why the hell do you want those two brats dead so much?" Vejita asked as one of his own boot tips hit the scratched up linoleum floor.  
  
"So not even the mighty Saiya-jin no Ouji recognizes me now, huh?" The girl asked, no, stated to Vejita with her back to him.  
  
"Why, should I?" Vejita was really puzzled now, and a little intrigued as well.  
  
"Ask that brat of yours what he wished for, Vejita," Piccolo turned around with narrowed eyes. "I'll come along too." Piccolo smirked. "It should be interesting to see your face when he says it. Maybe I'll get a laugh out of this yet."  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
^_^ Good or bad? I know, I know, no romance yet, but hey, it's a coming. Be patient would ya? I got this totally not laid out in my head and it's just taking on a life of its own right now. Next installment in a couple of days. And to any Cell Game fans out there, sorry about the wait, but I'm really struggling right now. Being dead isn't all fun and games ya know. Thanks to Vejita I can't get to my computer where I have all my fan fics stored, so I can't get to the file. Sorry, but that's the breaks I guess. Now review or I won't be allowed access to the computers up here!  



	3. Piccolo has to go to WHAT!

The Switch  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Vejita looked behind him, a scowl on his face. The weird human he had found trying to kill his son and his son's friend was flying slightly behind him. Though he couldn't exactly call her a human with those ears of hers.  
  
"What are you staring at?!" The girl stared straight into the Prince's eyes. Unnerved, Vejita scowled, if possible, more darkly and looked forward to see the large form of Capsule Corp. ahead.  
  
Even as his feet landed on the ground, the thing that had been niggling at the back of his mind finally came forward. Those clothes of hers were so familiar. The indigo gi with the red sash, it reminded him of that damn Nameck.  
  
Growling at even remembering the green freak, he stepped through the door and started to stomp towards the kitchen. Getting to the threshold of the kitchen he barked out at the purple haired boy that was busily munching away at the macaroni and cheese dinner that he and his black haired friend where busy at, disregarding the earlier incident. "What in Kami's name did you wish for, brat?!"  
  
Trunks looked up at his father and behind him. When he saw the girl's murderous face and eyes, he eeped and jumped into the air. About to fly off, he found his dad behind him, pushing him forcefully into the vacant chair. "Now answer my question, brat. What did you and Goten wish for?"  
  
Goten's eyes widened and he himself tried to exit the room as quickly and quietly as possible. When he bumped his back into a warm and tall chest with slight curves, he turned around to find the emerald green haired girl glaring down at him with an evil kind of smirk on her face. Backing up hastily his legs hit the seat of his chair and he sat down.  
  
Vejita glanced over at the scene and smiled cruelly. Looking back at his own son his eyes glinted. "Now what did you two do?"  
  
Just as Bulma entered the doorway to see what the commotion was, the story spilled. From playing around in Bulma's lab and finding the Dragon Radar to when the dragon appeared. Each sentence started to come out more haltingly with many glances made from the children to the faces of the adults and teenager to gage their reactions. The two skipped their little talk of what to wish for beforehand to try and forestall the punishment.  
  
"So Goten asked the dragon for the wish." Trunks said.  
  
"What was it?" Trunks cringed beneath Vejita's glare.  
  
"We asked the dragon to turn Piccolo into a girl." Trunks looked towards Vejita's face to watch what would happen. The total shock on his face made Trunks want to laugh but he kept it in, knowing his father would kill him for doing so. Trunks hadn't gone through everything today just to be killed now.  
  
Piccolo was also watching Vejita's face. When he saw the total blankness in the Saiya-jins face he smiled and chuckled slightly under his breath. Yes, he could almost say that being a girl had its upside if this was the reaction he'd get from everyone.  
  
"But the dragon said he couldn't," Goten piped up. This made Piccolo look back at the two kids, slightly shocked by this.  
  
"Then why the hell am I a girl?!" Piccolo shouted and glared at the two.  
  
Trunks eeped and ducked out of his chair and behind Goten, remembering the way Piccolo had tried to kill him already once today. Looking at his father he could see he wasn't going to be any help since Vejita was still wearing that shocked look.  
  
"The dragon said you were already part girl 'cause your asexual and that there is no such thing as a girl or a guy Nameck. So we changed the wish for you to become a human girl with your power intact, just incase their was a fight while you were a girl. He said that he could do that but some of your Nameck features were still going to be there. Are second wish was that you'd go back to being a Nameck in three months." Goten added that last part hastily to try and calm down the girl that was advancing on him.  
  
Growling slightly, and kind of happy that she only had to go through this personal hell for three months, Piccolo whirled around and snapped her fingers, bringing a new cape into existence that fit comfortably around her new form unlike the last, leaving the turban out of the ensemble now that she didn't have to hide her antenna.  
  
Piccolo looked at Vejita and Bulma. Bulma was looking at her with that scientific look in her eye and Vejita was still in shock. Actually grinning at the still shocked Saiya-jin no Ouji, Piccolo was about to leave when Bulma spoke up.  
  
"Piccolo-san, how old are you?"  
  
Surprised, Piccolo turned around to look at Bulma, her cape snapping around, loud enough finally to bring the shocked Saiya-jin back into the world of the living. "Why?"  
  
Bulma immediately looked Piccolo up and down as Vejita resumed his usual scowl. "It's a law in this country that anyone below the age of eighteen has to go to school. Quite frankly, Piccolo-san, you look like your sixteen in that form."  
  
"I'd be ten years old on Nameck, but here I'd be twenty. Every two years here on Earth is one year on Nameck." (A/N: I just made that up so don't kill me please. Actually, Piccolo at this time is about twenty, given maybe an extra year for Gohan's birth... Wait a minute, I'm already dead!)  
  
"Ah! I see, since your Earth years and Nameck years differ so greatly, Shenlong added and divided by two! That means your fifteen," she was looking at him with those scientific eyes again. "You're going to have to go to school."  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened. "Hell no! If you've forgotten, part of me used to be Kami to this damn planet! I know everything a stupid school could teach me!"  
  
During this bickering Trunks and Goten had managed to slip outside. "So, you think Piccolo's actually going to go to school, Trunks?"  
  
"Didn't you see mom's eyes? She'll try to get out of it, but when mom's like that she gets what she wants."  
  
Goten sighed. "Poor Mr. Piccolo-san. I wonder which school your mom's going to enroll her at."  
  
*---*---*---*---*   
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Fine Bulma! I'll do it on three conditions!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"First, no one tells Gohan and Chi-Chi. Second, I live here for the next three months. Third, we change my name. Got it?"  
  
Bulma grinned. She had gotten her way. "Ok, we have a deal. I'll enroll you over at Orange Star High School today so you can start first thing in the morning. Go get your things from the Lookout and bring 'em here. I'll show you your new room when you get here. I'll go tell Goten, Trunks, and Vejita what's going on." With that, Bulma left the kitchen to round up the Saiya-jin.  
  
Piccolo sighed as she got up. Exiting through the back door she jumped into the air and headed to the Lookout. This was going to be a long three months.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
*Smiles* Yey! That's three chapter's in less than a week! I'm on a roll with this fic! I'm still in heaven though... Gohan's having problems because Vejita hid the number three Dragon Ball. *Growls* I hate that guy. He says he'll give it up when he thinks I've had enough time up here to learn my lesson. *Chuckles* Hehe...Vejita doesn't even know that I'm writing this and Piccolo-san doesn't know how to use a computer. *Smirks* And I don't have to worry about Gohan because he asked me to write this in return for being brought back.  
  
Anyway, you guys should know the drill by now. Review or I don't get computer access. Bye!  



	4. Piccolo'sPine's Ultimatum

The Switch  
By: Emerald Star  
  
A girl about fifteen years old with long emerald green hair stared up at the imposing building in front of her. The lady beside her with the straight blue locks looked to be about in her mid twenties when in reality she was in her mid thirties.  
  
"Alright, Piccolo," Bulma said as she took hold of Piccolo's wrist and marched her through the door to the front office. "I've put you in as Daimao Pine at fifteen years old. I requested that you'd be put into Gohan's class. Classes run with the students staying in one room well the teachers switch. Only in PE will you be leaving the class."  
  
Bulma stopped in front of the door to the Principles office and looked Piccolo up and down. "If your so adamant in wearing that gi could you at least change the coloring? Gohan is going to get suspicious. And no cape! That would really get him thinking."  
  
Piccolo sighed as she snapped her fingers while Bulma shielded her from anyone's view. Her gi turned a dark forest green that complemented her hair and her red sash turned into an electric blue that attracted the eye. "Is this good?" she humphed as she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
Bulma looked her up and down. "I guess I'd be asking to much for you to smile?"  
  
Piccolo stared at her as if she was nuts.  
  
"Yeah, I figured." With that Bulma dragged her into the Principles office, said, "Daimao," and left.  
  
Piccolo was left on her own in front of the balding little fat man that sat in front of her, signing some paper. Finishing with a flick of his wrist, he looked up. "Ah, your that new transfer student, correct? The one Mrs. Briefs paid to be allowed in without the entrance exams?" Pic... I mean Pine nodded. "Alright, the intern outside will show you the classroom."  
  
Pine nodded and left. Two steps into the office, a hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
Instinct took over and with a jerk of her wrist she was free and spinning around so fast nobody saw it. She pulled her punch just in time before it actually connected. Pulling her fist back from the shocked face of the older girl, she hissed in a low whisper, "Never, EVER grab me."  
  
"Ye...yeah," said the now shaking girl. After a moment she shook her head violently and looked up into Pine's eyes. "Ms. Daimao, please follow me." With that the girl turned around, paused briefly at an empty desk to pick two things up, and left, walking sedately down a corridor as a bell rang somewhere, making Pine wince and trying to cover her ears.  
  
"That's the period bell. First periods just started. There's eight periods every day, according to your schedule, you have lunch during fifth period with the rest of your class outside in the court yard. Did you bring anything or should I put you down for the line?"  
  
"What line?"  
  
"Theirs a lunch line here. You take what you want out of the buffet and eat somewhere and put the tray back on the tray table once your done. The bill's sent to your guardian at the end of each month."  
  
"Ah, put me on the line," Pine said, blushing slightly. She had figured out last night that being in a human body also meant having to eat. She had passed out in the living room of Capsule Corp around eight o'clock at night after an hour of hearing strange grumbling noises from her midriff area.  
  
She was told later that she had been very lucky Trunks had been walking by the door when she had fallen to the floor over the spot where she had been meditating. Apparently some vital nutrients that this new body needed just never were in water, and since the only thing Piccolo had ever had for her whole life was water, her body had started to shut down under the lack of vital nutrients.  
  
After Bulma had revived her she had been force feed her first meal. During the whole time she had constantly complained about the tastes, until she had been introduced to, what had Bulma called it, ah yes, white rice. It was bland and had tasted slightly of what she usually consumed. After she had eaten three bowls of the stuff, she had gotten a feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her start to slow down and eventually stop.  
  
"Now, you wait right here for a moment," the intern said as they stopped right next to a door that looked to Pine like all the others that lined the hall. The older girl opened it and slipped inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
Pine waited tensely, trying with all her might not to feel nervous as she crossed her arms across her chest again, trying her hardest to clear her mind. Pine winced again as she started hearing what humans called music coming from somewhere in the building, just close enough to make her grind her teeth in pain.  
  
The door opened again, almost making the nameck turned girl jump. The intern was back, opening the door wide and exiting the room. "Go right in when the teacher calls your name. Here's your planner," she said as she handed Pine a small notebook. The older girl brushed past Pine and left down the hall. As she went around the corner, Pine's sensitive ears heard what the teacher inside said next with a dark baritone voice.  
  
"Class, settle down. We have a new transfer student here today," the class erupted with calls of "What?" and "Another one?". Raising his voice above that of the students he continued, "Now please welcome Daimao Pine."  
  
Pine inhaled briefly and walked into the room to stand next to the teacher. She watched as almost all the boys in the room leaned forward to get a good look at her. "Now, Ms. Daimao, please introduce yourself to the class."  
  
Pine's anger started to boil. No one told her what to do. She crossed her arms over her chest and winced as her ears picked up an especially high shriek from some instrument she could hear through the walls of the room. "No," she growled out, standing still in the room with hr arms crossed.  
  
The teacher frowned slightly at the pointy eared girl. "Come now, Pine," he chided lightly. "It's only polite to introduce yourself."  
  
Pine smirked a little as she tried to ignore the sounds of the damn instruments she could hear as she turned to look the teacher in the eye, having to look down at him. "Why should I be polite?"  
  
The teacher frowned openly now. This new kid was starting to get annoying. "Because you just should. Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?"  
  
Pine's smirk widened as she rocked back onto the heels of her feet and looked up at the ceiling. Amazingly, she was having fun making this guy angry. "Hmm, kinda hard for dead people to teach a person manners, now, isn't it?"  
  
A couple of the people in class giggled at this come back. NO ONE had ever been able to make Mr. Kutari turn this shade of red before. "Fine, if you don't want to introduce yourself, go take a seat behind Son Gohan over there," Mr. Kutari said, pointing his finger to the right of the class.  
  
Piccolo smirked so wide that her fangs peeked out. Turning and looking straight into the middle of the back wall she started. "My name's Daimao Pine, I'm fifteen years old, and right now I'm living over at the Capsule Corp building with my Aunt Bulma Briefs and her family. I'm into fighting and hate school. Anyone thinking of touching me shall count himself or herself warned before hand. Touch me and be prepared to get the crap beat out of you." Piccolo smirked once more, showing off her fangs once again, and walked over and took her seat.  
  
Piccolo felt a deep seated feel of satisfaction as she sat down in total silence. Even those damn instruments had stopped their annoying high pitched cacophony. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...  
  
Oh, how wrong she was...  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
*Laughs insanely making a couple of Enma's watchers stare at her.* Mwahahahaha! This is great! I love this story beyond all imagining!  
  
Vejita's still not handing over the Dragon Ball that he's hidden in a special box some where, so Gohan still can't revive me. Plus, the people up here are planning on updating the system here to make it go faster and stuff. Apparently it's going to take about two weeks of being down. *growls low in her throat.* I'll try to get another chapter out before the system shuts down on Friday, but I promise that while I'm not updating, I'll be writing so much of this that there will be major amount of chapters uploaded when the system comes back up. *Smiles* Ah, then the real romance will begin instead of all this preparation! Believe me, the wait will be MOST worth it. *Grins evilly revealing pointed fangs* Mwahahahahaha! *Gets tackled by some watchers and is dragged away.*  



	5. Havic High

The Switch  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Piccolo, er um, I mean Pine looked down at the history text in front of her incredulously. What the hell were these people on when they recorded this shit? she thought to herself as she zoned out the rest of the class, skimming rapidly through the text book, a look of complete disbelief coming through her features.  
  
A tap on her shoulder made her look up into the eyes of the female history teacher. "Now why aren't you with us, Pine?" The whole class was turned to look at her but she didn't notice.  
  
Pine slammed the book closed and stood up. "Why aren't I with you?! I'll tell you why I'm not with you! This book is fucking wrong! That's why I'm not with you!"  
  
The teachers eyes narrowed. "And what's wrong with that book? It's a very new edition, Pine."  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong with it!" Pine picked the book up and flipped through the pages, paused and quoted. "'And due to an assassin of unknown origin, the Royal Family and almost all of their protectors were shot. This caused civil strife which eventually caused the down fall of Crystal Tokyo.' That's not how it happened at all!"  
  
"Oh, and just how did it happen?" The teacher's mind was already forming a punishment for the new individual.  
  
"Everyone knows that Cosmic Sailor Pluto reached level three and split apart into her two persona's, her light side and dark side! Everyone knows that her dark side killed her light side and then stole her leader's transformation crystal, which also just happened to be her heart and star crystal, and Cosmic Sailor Jupiter's greatest weakness! Everyone knows that it was Cosmic Sailor Jupiter that killed all of the Senshi, Cosmic Senshi, the Royal Family, and destroyed Crystal Tokyo! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!" Now normally Piccolo wouldn't have exploded like that, but Kami's memories and all the memories of the previous Kami's had made her relive the events that had happened in her minds eye. Quite frankly memories of that time were very sharp, for it was the first mistake that a new Kami allowed to happen at the beginning of his reign. It was loaded with a lot of strong emotions.  
  
"Ah, I believe you just recited the legend of the tragic end of Crystal Tokyo. Surely the legend was past down to you by one of your elders. Interesting that you believe that legend to be fact."  
  
"It IS fact!" Pine was angry now. These humans were writing off that important event as just another regular, everyday assassination. How could they?! Didn't they understand the betrayal of trust and friendship that had happened that day?!  
  
Gohan looked between the teacher and the new girl. The teacher seemed kind of pleased that she was pissing the kid off, but Gohan could feel ki building inside of the new kid, way past the normal ranges of an angry normal human. Just before Pine could say something else that would probably land her in detention or the teacher saying something that could get her head blown off, Gohan interrupted.  
  
"But Mrs. Sakura, isn't it true that most legends and myths have a basis of true history in them somewhere? Therefore, couldn't the legend Pine just said actually be the truth?"  
  
Mrs. Sakura frowned as she looked behind her at the black haired teen. "Yes, Gohan, it is true. However, since there is no one alive at this time to give us a true accounting of what happened, we must continue to treat the legend as a legend until proof is provided."  
  
"So Pine could, in theory, be allowed to think the legend is true and be right. Therefore, no real punishment could be given since she was just defending her personal opinion, much as if this were a debate."  
  
Gohan smiled to himself as Pine and Mrs. Sakura mumbled something under their breaths, glared at each other, and backed off.  
  
Pine really wanted to blast that pompous ass teacher to the after world and beyond, but knew that would only get Gohan on her case. So instead she followed along till the bell rang, signaling the end of the class that she had decided, in her mind at least, to call 'Lies, Lies, and more Lies.'  
  
Pine leaned back into her chair. She only had one more class before she would be allowed a break, and her whole body was itching for movement. She wanted, very badly, to get out of this chair and go back to her training by the waterfall. The Lookout had been getting boring lately.  
  
"So you're a fighter as well?"  
  
Pine looked down before her at the black haired kid she had helped to raise. Her eyes narrowed. "Gohan, you're out of shape."  
  
"Wow, it's that noticeable, huh? Anyway, I just wanted to know if you were thinking about entering the Taikichi Budokai that's going to be in eight weeks."  
  
Piccolo didn't hesitate. "I didn't know about it, but now that you mention it, I'll go." Piccolo looked down at Gohan, an idea popping into her head, making her smile cruelly. "And since I'm the one that pointed out you were out of shape, I get to be the one to pound you back into shape."  
  
Gohan looked shocked fir a moment, then threw his head back and laughed.  
  
Pine frowned. "And just what is so funny?"  
  
Gohan tried to surpress his giggles. "It's just the thought of you keeping up with me. Also you remind me of a very good friend I haven't seen in years."  
  
Heh, if you only knew, Gohan. But if you did you'd tell your mom, and chi-Chi would pull you out of school so fast to keep her baby safe from the mean kidnapping monster you wouldn't be able to say no. "Oh, believe me, Gohan, I'll be able to keep up with you better than anyone here. Pick me up at capsule Corp. tonight an hour after school ends. I believe you're a friend of my Aunt's, correct? Gotta remember to act dumb. Don't want him to know the truth.  
  
Gohan nodded quickly as the Japanese teacher entered.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Pine looked out the door with six bowls of white rice, three bottles of water, a small plateful of chicken strips, and a bowl of grapes on her tray. Spotting a tree to the far left that didn't have anyone under it, Pine moved over there and sat down. Pine picked up a bowl of rice and some chopsticks preparing to dig in when an ominous shadow mover over her.  
  
Looking up, Pine's eyes narrowed at the large boy standing over her. "What do you want?"  
  
A slow smile crept onto the blonde's face, saying he was either very intelligent or very stupid. "You're the new kid, right?"  
  
Pine snorted. "Yea, so?"  
  
"So I figured someone should tell you the rules. Since I'm free, I guess that job goes to me." His brown eyes were looking her over, making Pine feel very affronted for some reason. He leaned down and caressed her cheek. "Yes, you're a pretty one aren't you? Jerome might want you..."  
  
Piccolo snarled and slapped his hand away. Placing her tray down, she stood up, cracking her knuckles. "I warned you people, but you wouldn't listen. Well, maybe a little lesson will teach you to heed warnings more."  
  
What happened next only one other person in the courtyard could see. A punch to the left eye sent the boy reeling back, losing touch with the ground. Not for long was he allowed to go flying through the air before Pine was right behind him, slamming him into the ground with a hammer fist.  
  
Pine stopped and looked down. "Feh, unconscious already."  
  
It was two minutes later that a teacher was brought over. He arrived to see a still unconscious boy in a two foot crater with a tall thin girl with emerald green hair finishing off a sixth bowl of rice under a tree five feet away.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
*Throws rocks from up in the clouds at the computer that hosts Fan Fiction.Net till it starts to work.* Well, the work up here is finished and I finally hit that computer right, so everything is up! *Glances over at the two finished chapters she wrote.* Hehe, uh... well, I didn't get everything I wanted to do done, because some idiot told the management up here that I had a lot of free time on my hands. Did you know that heaven is seriously under staffed?   
  
Anyway, back to the subject at hand. As you may have guessed, I'm still dead. *Growls.* But Gohan has finally figured out how to get me alive! He convinced Vejita that me going to school would be my personal hell all in it's own (Which it is.). So Gohan won't be getting that Dragon Ball till the end of summer vacation. Oh, what fun that will be.  
  
*Starts to throw rocks at the door to the Gravity Machine.* Come on, I know you're in there! Yeah! Direct hit! *Is silent for a moment.* Opps, sorry, Trunks.  



	6. Elfie!

The Switch  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Piccolo leaned into the back of the passenger seat. Bulma was sitting next to her, cursing her head off.  
  
"Kami! You HAD to pick a fight, didn't you?! Not even there for a whole day and you knock a kid unconscious for an hour!"  
  
Piccolo shrugged in a 'so what?' way. "I warned them not to touch me. The kid was either looking for a fight or was used to getting his way. I provided for the first and basically spanked him for the second. Besides, I only hit the onore twice and stopped when he lost consciousness."  
  
"That's all he did?! He just touched you?!" Bulma was shocked so much she stared at Piccolo with out looking at the road until someone honked their horn. Only after she got a ticket for running a red light did she get her answer.  
  
"He was looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable in the first place. Then he leaned down and touched my cheek, saying something about someone probably wanting me 'cause I'm pretty. I don't know much about you humans, but I think I can tell harassment when I see it."  
  
Another red light and ticket later, "Piccolo! That was sexual harassment! Why didn't you tell the principle about this?!"  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow and snorted derisively. "And just what can a little fat balding man do to stop it? Besides, I already took care of the kid. I believe when a boy gets the crap beat out of him by a girl, it's considered to be disgraceful to you humans, correct?"  
  
"Well, yea, you are right..." And they usually look for revenge.  
  
*---*---*---*--*  
  
Gohan smiled to himself as he walked up to the front door of Capsule Corp., ignoring the sounds of oncoming thunder from a cloudless sky. He was used to it. Ringing the doorbell, Gohan stepped back quickly as he felt a familiar ki tear through the house.  
  
"Gohan-san!" Came the chirpy voice of a purple haired, grounded mischief maker as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, is you're mom home? I have a project for her."  
  
"Yea, mom's here. She's in the lab. Also, Pine told me to tell you she'd be out back sparring with Vejita."  
  
Gohan's eyes arched at this. Pine sparring with Vejita? Maybe it was Vejita that taught her to fight. If so, she might be a lot stronger than I thought she would be. It would also explain her attitude problem if she idealized her sensei like I do Mr. Piccolo. Thinking back to earlier this mourning, Gohan could see the similarities between the two. Heh, I'm probably right. I know Vejita's training Trunks, and it would be smart of him to have a different training partner for the kid to get the tyke used to the idea that other people think differently.  
  
So Trunks showed Gohan to Bulma's lab and Gohan asked her to make him the Great Saiya-man costume we all know and love. (A/N: Between you and me, I think he looked MUCH cooler when he was the Golden Haired Warrior.)  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
About an hour later (Gohan came over right after school.)...  
  
Gohan smiled as he walked down the hallway to the back door, all the while blissfully unaware of the increasing sounds of flesh hitting flesh and bodies being thrown into the ground.  
  
Gohan looked up as he exited the back door to watch as Vejita in SSJ2 nailed Pine with a left hook and Pine pulled savagely on his hair in retaliation. Deciding to wait for a lull in the battle before announcing his presence, Gohan sat down on the back steps to watch.  
  
Pine twisted away as Vejita kicked out, a look of total calm on her face. Both fighters wee sweating heavily as they exchanged a flurry of punches and blocks. This ended as Vejita hit squarely in the jaw, causing Pine to lose her balance for a crucial moment that Vejita tried to take advantage of. This ultimately failed as Pine bent her body back and lashed out with her feet, sending Vejita flying up into the air.  
  
Regaining his balance about five feet up in the air, Vejita watched silently as Pine finished her lazy back-flip and stood on her own two feet instead of her own two hands. His eyes strayed over to the stairs and quietly acknowledged Gohan's presence with out talking or hinting it to the girl below. If she's so concentrated on the fight that she can't even notice Gohan's presence then she's as silly as that blue haired onna. A mistake like that could get you killed out in the battle field.  
  
Pine crouched down in a defensive stance, her hands forward to block anything he might throw at her. Her eyes narrowed as she felt his ki start to concentrate. Now the question was, which attack?  
  
Vejita smirked malevolently as he spread out eagle, powering up his newest and most dangerous attack. If it had been something grand at SSJ1 mode, it would be glorious at this level. A visible glow of his golden aura appeared around him as he brought his hands forward, cupping them and aiming at the Nameck turned human. "FINAL FLASH!"  
  
Pine's eyes widened as an, "Oh Crap," escaped from her lips. The Ouji had not pulled anything from the attack and she couldn't dodge it if she wanted Capsule Corp. to still be around after this fight. So instead she flew towards the blast, gathering her ki as she went. She may not be able to dodge the thing, but she could sure as hell deflect it into outer space. Putting on an extra burst of speed she moved slightly to the left and brought her hands up above her head, palm to palm. "MASENKO!"  
  
Gohan tensed as he watched Vejita unleash a Final Flash straight for the ground. What the hell is that Asshole thinking?! Does he want to be homeless?! He watched as Pine started rushing towards the blast and move to the left. When he saw her raise her hands in an all to familiar gesture and throw a true Masenko straight into the line of fire, directing both ki attacks back into the sky harmlessly, Gohan sighed with relief. It was only then that he saw Vejita.  
  
Pine smirked as she saw her handiwork. The emotion quickly changed as she felt strong arms wrap around her, pinning her arms to her side. "Don't get so cocky, Girl," Vejita darkly whispered in her ear. "You may have gotten better over the years, but you still need to plan things out a little more."  
  
Pine hissed as realization hit her. "You threw that last attack just to distract me."  
  
"As these humans would say, Bingo, elfie."  
  
"Elfie?!"  
  
"Feh, can't call you green bean with Kakarrot's spawn here."  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
"I believe you have plan's, so I'll just go and train for real now." With that the Ouji let go and powered down. Turning on his heel, he left for the gravity room. For during this entire conversation the two had been slowly hovering down to the ground, both in silent agreement that the spar was over.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Emerald Star: hehehe... HAHAHA!!! You all thought I was gonna have Pine win that one, didn't you? Well, for your information, it might be true that it's his fault that I'm stuck here, but I'm a semi professional and I DON'T bring my personal feelings into this stuff.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: *Pop's up behind Emerald Star* Translation, she's just so frightened of him she even writes him winning his fights.  
  
Emerald Star: *Pales considerably as her secret is let out.* I-I do not!  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: *Roles her eyes* Yeah, whatever, we all know the truth.  
  
Emerald Star: *Gets so angry she goes SSJ2* What did you say? *Tail whips chaotically behind her as a ball of emerald green ki starts to form in her hand, shadowing her face in an eerie sort of way*  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: *Pales and starts to back up, waving her hands in front of her face* Uh uh, I said, uh, AHHHHHH!!! *Turns around and start's to run for her life as ki balls explode at her heels*  
  
Emerald Star: AHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!  



	7. Pissing off the Demon King is not a good...

The Switch  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Gohan watched as Vejita touched down, still with Pine in his, um, embrace. The two were mumbling to each other, only the occasional words like, "Elfie?!," and "distract me," could be heard, even by his excellent Saiya-jin hearing.  
  
Hmm, elfie, I like that... Gohan thought as the Ouji released his captive and stalked menacingly away towards the gravity chamber. "So, Pine, did you want to get something to eat before we start?" A grumbling sound and a flushed face were all the answer Gohan needed.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Piccolo sighed as she stretched her arms above her head. It had been a week since she and Gohan had started to train together again. She smiled as she remembered the way the spar had ended last night. Hopefully it would be even better today.  
  
Right now she was in PE class, warming up for the wrestling matches. After the second day of school, since she hadn't been in PE due to suspension, the coach had allowed her to work with the guys. It had been real amusing when they had been playing that really pointless game called baseball and she had blown every one but Gohan away with her speed and accuracy.  
  
She didn't really know why she was even bothering to stretch. With her strength and power she could easily throw down anyone here, except for Gohan, and he wasn't even participating today, having to stay in the class room to work on class president things.  
  
Finishing up, she walked confidently to the ring.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Piccolo walked silently on the side walk, heading towards Capsule Corp. at a human's regular speed with a black back pack on her back. As to be expected, she had won the wrestling matches, much to the amusement and sometimes anger of her classmates. But that wasn't what was on her mind.  
  
How the hell do I get him to stop calling me that? Piccolo's predicament was pretty straight forward. Ever since Gohan had over heard her and Vejita's talk a week ago, Gohan had started to nickname her 'elfie'. The weird part was, she was pretty sure it wasn't a swear word, but she had no idea what an 'elfie' was. But one thing was for sure, if Vejita had come up with it, it wasn't a nice thing.  
  
Piccolo's reverie was broken, however, by the very annoying high pitched whining her ears were picking up. She stopped in her tracks as she took in her surroundings for the first time.  
  
She was on the second to last boulevard that would take her to were Bulma was waiting to pick her up while doing some grocery shopping and across the street was a bank, apparently in the process of being robbed by the juvenile delinquents that were wearing stockings over their heads.  
  
Cocking her head to the side and wincing as the cop cars pulled around the corner, their sirens on full and making her very sensitive ears ring, she briefly pondered the thought of stopping the robbery, if only to stop the damn noise that was slowly but surely driving her up the wall, when a flare of ki made itself known to her.  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened when a person that seemed very familiar dropped out of the sky and into the street between her and the delinquents that carried guns. Wearing a helmet that resembled a bugs head and a green toga and black leggings with white boots and gloves that reminded Piccolo of Vejita, the person did some interesting poses, talking non-stop in a guy's voice.  
  
(A/N: Okay, this is gonna sound a bit Sailor Moony, buy here goes...)"I am the Great Saiya-Man, protector of Satan city! Stop what you are doing and hand yourselves over to the proper authorities this instant!"  
  
"This is weird," Piccolo muttered as she watched the stocking gang open fire. The Great Saiya-Man had been expecting this and dodged out of the way with a quick side step. However...  
  
Staring at the costumed crime fighter, Piccolo was taken by surprise when she was suddenly not seeing his back anymore but instead was staring at fast coming lead. Not having the time to dodge to the side, Piccolo fell forward onto the ground, missing almost all of them.  
  
The sharp whistling sounds that made her ears hurt and ring were flying past her head. Piccolo could feel the jerk of her backpacks' straps as a bullet barely missed her head and instead blew a hole into the black baggage.  
  
Why those stupid humans! Without a second thought after the rain of lead was done, Piccolo was up and running, her backpack shrugged off and laying on the ground where just milliseconds ago she had been. But she wasn't running away.  
  
Oh, no, she wouldn't run away from this.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
It was only half a minute later that found Gohan still planted where he had been standing, watching as Pine threw the unconscious body of the last of eight would be robbers away from her and through the wall of the bank.  
  
Idiots! That's what you get for messing with the King of Demons, Piccolo thought as she clapped her hands together to get the dust off of them.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Emerald Star: *smiles* Sorry, couldn't help myself with making that the ending line. It just seemed so cool!  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: *Walks over towards the camera* Gah, that was lame. Seven chapters, six of which take up the events of two days! Two fricken days! And then the last one is just a tie over chapter! When are you going to get your rear in gear??!!  
  
Emerald Star: *Pouts* Come on, Jupie-chan! I got at least three months of play time here to work with!  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: *humphs and crosses her arms a la Piccolo style* Get on with it, monkey ass. Just skip ahead to the tournament.  
  
Emerald Star: It will come, just be patient. Next chapter is going to be very interesting... *Starts laughing evily*  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: *Rolls her eyes and walks away* 


	8. Trunks and Goten unleashed!

Inside a dull apartment building, a most bissare event is about to happen. It takes place in a drab room with a computer terminal. A figure of a girl with a brown tail and blonde gravity defying hair pops out of empty space and falls on her ass as she drops to the ground.  
  
Emerald Star: Ouch! *Stands up and rubs her butt* Stupid machine! Oh well, might as well get started...  
  
The weird non human alien walkes over and plops into a swivel chair before the computer and turns the computer on.  
  
The Switch  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Piccolo groaned as a damn annoying low buzzing sound filled the room, to low for a human, even a Saiya-jin to hear. Groping for a small throw pillow and catching hold of it in a violent gesture, Piccolo chucked the downy item in the general direction of the racket.  
  
Of course this didn't do anything to the pyramid like Namekian alarm clock, hers now compliments of Dende.  
  
Sighing wearily, Piccolo got on her knees and pulled her arms back in a stretch to get the kinks out from sleeping on her stomach. Done, she slipped off of the futon, padding lightly on her bare feet over to the empty dresser towards the clock that had Namekian symbols carved into the sides. It was a pretty piece of art as well as a functional timepiece.  
  
Pressing one finger to indent a raised panel and twisting the top of the pyramid in a clockwise direction, the clock beeped once and was silent.  
  
Turning to the door Piccolo walked out of his guestroom and down the hall, taking the hall and letting his keen sense of smell and hearing lead him in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Eat with your mouth closed, brat!!"  
  
"But Papa, I'm in a " Trunks was saying when he stoped as his gaze locked on Piccolo's person in the doorway. His mouth droped open and his eyes dilated.  
  
Intrigued by his son's look, Vejita turned his head around to look at what had left his son speechless. Standing in the doorway was Piccolo, dressed in a shirt and pants PJ set of a velvety sky blue.  
  
"About time you woke up, elfie," Vejita smirked at the blue clad warrior. When all he got was a frown, Vejita chuckled slightly to himself as he turned back to finish off his breakfast.  
  
Piccolo, still frowning, sat down and excepted the plate of food that one of the servernt bots put in front of him. Picking up the chopsticks, the girl started to pack the food down.  
  
"Wow, Piccolo! Do you always wear that to bed?" asked a now very curious eight-year-old after finishing off his meal in a hurry and almost chocking twice.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Piccolo finally really woke up. Looking down at what she was wearing, she could feel a warm flush creep up her neck to her ears and cheeks. Hurriedly snapping her fingers, a brief flash of light insues for a second before disappearing, leaving Piccolo wearing her new forest green fighting gi with the recent addition of a weighted electric blue sash, wrist bands, and brown ankle boots. The weighted items (sash, wrist bands, ankle boots) had been adopted to make up for a lack of weighted shoulder pads and turban for sparing with Gohan.  
  
The brave, no longer grounded, purple haired chibi opened his mouth. "So do you?"  
  
"Shut up, brat," Piccolo growled out as she rose gracefully from her seat and headed towards the door.  
  
"Don't forget, elfie, the onna wants you back here for dinner," Vejita stated, not even turning around. When the sound of a door slamming met his ears, he chuckled evily. "Now I believe you have some where to be, brat?"  
  
Trunks nodded and left in a hurry, following the emerald green haired wonder.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
"Goten-chan!" a very hyper purple haired chibi cried as he tackled Goten to the ground. It had been two weeks since the wish, and his mother had finally allowed him out of the house for fun.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten grabbed his friends biceps and rolled over, bringing the two into a long roll for dominance to see who would come out on top. It ended seconds later with Goten's form pinned under Trunks. Laughing, Goten looked into Trunks' eyes and smiled at what he saw. Trunks had that look in his eyes again, the same one that the purple haired demi-saiya-jin had had when he had first revealed his plan to Goten two weeks ago. "So what are we going to do this time, Trunks-chan?"  
  
Trunks did a Vejita like smirk. "Oh, you'll see, Chibi-chan..."  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Pine backflipped through the air after having planted the heel of her brown ankle boot into Gohan's face. Annoyed at the slowness of her opponent, she sent a stinging ki blast into his abdomn, chastizing the younger warrior for his weakness.  
  
As Gohan fell towards the ground slightly out of control, his blonde hair whipping wildly around him, Pine followed close at hand, helping the young demi-saiya-jin to the ground by grabbing onto him and using her weight to knock him into the ground. "Gohan," she growled into his ear as she leaned over him, "what the hell is wrong with you?! You should be much faster than this!"  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as his hair faded back to it's raven black and his eyes turned back into obsidion orbs. "I'm sorry Pine, I just got a lot on my mind right now. Can we stop?"  
  
Pine paused, as she thought this through. If anyone else had acted this way and asked her that, she would have laughed in their face and continued to pound the shit out of 'em. But, well, this was Gohan. To hell with anyone else, but Gohan ment more to her then even Kami knew. Gohan was the only person that even put a little light into her Kami forsaken life.  
  
"Fine," she growled out, as she roughly shoved him down to get up. "You owe me big, kid." When all she got was the clasic Son smile, she threw her hands up in the air in a human fashion of showing annoyance. Thinking about this slip of her emotions, she vowed to try and get out of the habit of these human gestures. Bringing her arms down, she crossed them in her regular style and walked off towards the waterfall.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Trunks smirked as he watched through the bushes as Pine started to meditate on a rock well facing away from where Gohan stood. Gohan was stripping off his sweaty clothes fast and diving into the lake for a cooling swim. This was going to be too easy.  
  
Letting go of the bushes as he pulled back, they rustled quitely as the bended branches snapped back into place. Looking behind him to see his cohort in crime, Trunks couldn't help it as his smirk grew even wider.  
  
"Ready, Goten?"  
  
Goten smirked as well. This was going to be good. "Hai, Trunks-chan."  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
"What the hell??!!" Pine's eyes flew open as her body stood and tensed, expecting an attack at any moment. Her eyes scanned the landscape, even as her mind made the connection that the yell of surprise had come from behind her and had been made by Gohan. Pivoting on her heels, expecting an attack at any second, she turned around and...  
  
Blushed. Standing there in the nude was Gohan. His black raven hair hanging down to his shoulders and in his eyes, completely soaked and even now dripping down onto his muscled chest. She couldn't seem to help it as her eyes traveled down, noting how handsome he looked just standing there with the light centered on him, glinting off of the collected drops of water. How flat and hard his abs looked...  
  
Before her eyes could go any farther a flash of white light from the edge of the forest caught her off guard.  
  
Gohan eeped as his modesty kicked in and he dove into the water again. Hysteracal, high-pitched laughter caught Pine's attention, coming from where the light had come from. As her senses detected the sudden increase of two small ki's, two familiar trouble making chibi's bounded out of the woods and jumped into the air and flew off, one with black hair carrying a bundle of clothes and another with purple hair fisting a disposable camera.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Emerald Star: *Grins evily* Well, wasn't that interesting? Updating on my predicament, I'm no longer dead, nor in heaven. Right now I'm attending hell on earth. First day back to school and I had to take three hard covered books and one soft covered, fat instruction book home to do three classes worth of homework. And I don't mean the homework of, "oh, it's the beginning of the school year, so I'll be nice and give you three review problems," no, this was, "oh, I'm pissed that I had to get up at five in the morning to teach these little ingrate brats something that they'll probably forget in two days so I'll have them read four pages of dry text book explanations and make them do three pages of busy work," type of homework.  
  
  



	9. Photos

The Switch  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Pine had to go to Gohan's for another set of clothes. In truth, all she did was go off into the woods and make him another set using her ability (Actually, what is it? Is it magic, a weird twist in using ki, or nameckian ability?) and lazing away a bit of time to make it seem as if she had gone to his house.  
  
After she felt as if she had waited long enough, she walked back into the clearing with the waterfall and lake. Gohan was sitting down on a submerged table like rock in the shallows, looking really pissed. Pine was surprised she couldn't see steam coming out of his ears, he looked so mad.  
  
"Here ya' go, kid," Pine said as she threw the clothes at him. Catching them, Gohan looked at them with confusion.  
  
"Uh, Pine, where did you get these? These aren't mine..."  
  
It was only then that Pine realized her mistake. Ever since Son had died, Gohan had been wearing Son's colors in honor of his father for fighting clothes. What Pine had created was a set of her old gi in Gohan's size.  
  
"Um, uh," Think fast! "I made those as a gift I was going to give you before the tournament. Figured since you needed a set of clothes, might as well give 'em to you now." Pine's eyes narrowed. "Now would you kindly dress yourself?" She turned around and walked off a bit.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Wow, these look like Mr. Piccolo's clothes! Even a cape! Does Pine know who I am?! That would be very, very bad! Mom and Bulma-san said that if anyone found out I might not be able to go to school like a normal person...  
  
Baka. Another part of Gohan's mind stated. Pine is Bulma's niece. Of course she would know the truth about you.  
  
Oh, well... Huh, wonder what Piccolo-san is doing right now... It's been so long since I've seen him. I'll go see him tonight. AFTER I get that picture.  
  
And with that, Son Gohan dressed in a gi that he hasn't worn for seven years, thinking about what to do to his brother and Trunks.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
"Hurry up, Goten! We gotta get this film developed before your brother finds us!" Trunks landed on the lawn in front of Capsule Corp. and without pausing ran straight into the building, Goten following close behind.  
  
Trunks smirked as he passed his father in the hall, heading towards the black room. This was going to be great blackmail material if he could pull this off. Heck, maybe he would even post it on the net.  
  
Nah, I wouldn't get any money for it. Still smirking, Trunks continued onward.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Vejita towled his hair off, staring at the hall his son and Kakarrot's demon spawn had taken. It was just freaky the way the kid looked like a carbon copy of his father. Though he had to admit, except for coloring, facial hair and stature, he looked like a carbon copy of his father to.  
  
Shrugging it off as the weirdness of Saiya-jins, Vejita continued down the hall towards the onna's workroom. He was in a fiesty mood and really wanted to see his mate in a rage. She always did look her best when she was really passionate about something.  
  
Chuckling to himself, the last full-blooded Saiya-jin walked forwards to a fight already confirmed.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Piccolo turned around as Gohan's hand rested on her shoulder. For some odd reason she could feel her face starting to heat up. For some strange reason, it felt like something was making her stomach tighten.  
  
Growling and the unfamiliar feeling, she ducked out of his hold, took two steps in the direction of Capsule Corp. and jumped into the air. Turning around in the air, she watched as Gohan copied her. Turning to face foreward she smirked her evil smirk. She never REALLY had forgiven Trunks for what he had done to her, and watching as Gohan meeted out his justice to the kid would make her day.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Trunks and Goten looked up startled as the door to the black room opened. Eeping as various ki-blasts entered the room, both chibi's ducked out of the way as the prints that had been developed vaporized in an instant.  
  
"Nii-chan's here, Trunks!"  
  
"I could've figured that out on my own, Chibi!"  
  
"Now what do we do?!"  
  
"Plan B!"  
  
"Gotcha ya!"  
  
Both Chibi's ran like mad for the back of the room, where an emergency exit was incase of fires. Scared stiff, they glanced back, expecting to see Gohan tearing after them as Trunks opened the door. Both boys ran foreward only to fall back on their butts as they collided with another person's chest.  
  
Terrified, they looked up to see the glinting eyes of Pine as she looked down at them, unconciously licking her lips, giving the two kids a great view of her sharp fangs.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Gohan smirked faintly as Pine deposited the two terrified chibis on the ground. As Pine had been intimadating the kids and almost making them piss their pants, he had been busy rooting out all of the developed and still developing pictures and blasting each one into oblivion. He smiled as he picked up the negatives and watched in barely contained glee as his ki flared and made them shrivel up and poof into ashes in an instant. He had always been something of a pyro.  
  
Glaring down at the two, he looked Goten straight in the eyes. "When we get home, young man, I'm telling mom what happened." Gohan smirked as he saw the undisguised panic in his little brother's eyes. His attention shifted to Trunks.  
  
"Now, Trunks," Gohan almost purred, "what to do with you?" Gohan watched as Trunks visibly gulped.  
  
Pine smirked her oh so familiar smirk as she watched Gohan cock his head in that thinking pose of his.  
  
"Hmm...Yes, that will work just fine. I suggust you start running, Trunks." A slow smirk formed on Gohan's face. "You're about to have an angry father on your hands." With that criptic reply, he picked his brother up by the colar of his gi and walked out the door. Realizing that Gohan had given him a head start, Trunks ran out of the room, heading for Kami-knew-where.  
  
Intrigued, Pine almost followed, till she spotted a piece of paper. Picking it up, she stared at a missed photo of Gohan. Feeling her face heat up, she quickly tucked the photo in her belt. Suddenly feeling uneasy, Pine looked around to see if anyone was around. Sighing as she saw what she had been expecting, she to left the room.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Emerald Star: Yay! I finished Chapter 9! Umm... Ok, someone was asking if I was going to have a lemon. I'm going to try my damn hardest to do so. Anyone that doesn't know what a lemon is, I don't care how funny you think what I'm writing is, stop reading immediately!! I do NOT want to get into another self-pitying mood because I got flammed for something I warned you people about two or three fucking times. The last one I had took me two to three months to get over, and I didn't write anything in that space of time.  
  
Ok, enough of that. Oh, for all you hardcore Gohan Piccolo Yaoi lovers, I'm compiling a list of Gohan/Piccolo or Piccolo/Gohan Yaoi stories, where to find them, and who wrote them. Even stories that have Gohan/Piccolo or Piccolo/Gohan as a side couple. If you know of a story that I don't have listed in my favorite story section, e-mail it to me with author name and where to find it so I can add it to the list. I'll be posting it here soon and maybe on my fan site. And for all of you shy people, tell me if you don't want me e-mailing you with thanks or anything. I understand some people don't really like proclaiming that they like yaoi.  
  
That's it! See ya next update! *Makes the peace sign before pushing a button on her wristwatch, sending her back to her original dimension.*  



	10. Where's Piccolo?

Author Notes: I've thought that some people might have been wondering the question, 'Why doesn't Gohan recognize Pine's ki as Piccolo's?' Hopefully this chapter will answer that. Feh, hopefully I won't do another day split into more than one chapter.  
  
[ ] denotes thoughts.  
  
The Switch  
Chapter 10 - Where's Piccolo?  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Piccolo awoke silently as her sensitive hearing heard the door to her room crack open. Tensing unconsciously for a fight, Piccolo moved silently, even to her ears, off of the futon and into the corner of the room, preparing to jump her would be jumper.  
  
There was a whirring sound for about ten seconds and then with a snap and a flash of light, Trunks was revealed in his little PJ's, camera in hand capturing a picture of an empty futon. The startled look on his face when he realized the occupant of the futon wasn't there was Piccolo's cue to act. And so she did.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Vejita woke up with a start as his acute hearing caught the sound of glass breaking only three rooms away. Reaching out with his ki, he searched for other ki signatures around his. It didn't take long for the Ouji to feel the two ki's that where escalating outside of the building.  
  
Grumbling and cursing, Vejita grabbed a pair of pants and tugged them on, moving out of the bed he shared with Bulma and towards the balcony doors.  
  
Walking out onto the balcony, Vejita looked about and saw the blurs of two fighters going at it in the air. The little golden one he easily recognized as his brat, and the other blue and emerald one he figured was the elf.  
  
"Halt!" Both fighters paused in mid punch and dodge and turned their sightes on a very disgruntled Vejita. "Brat, get the hell to bed and go to sleep before the onna wakes up and starts to bitch at us!" When both fighters seemed reluctant to break away, he let out his ace. "If your not there in five seconds you're training with me tomorrow for twenty hours straight in the gravity room!"  
  
Vejita watched amused as Trunks streaked off towards his room with a frightened look on his face.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Piccolo grunted as she entered her room through the broken window. The little brat had tried to take a picture of her in the PJ's Bulma had made her wear, insisting she had to wear something to bed. Well, she wouldn't let anyone catch her in the embarrassing thing again.  
  
Taking the PJ's off, Piccolo snapped her fingers and sighed as her regular indigo training clothes settled on her body. She'd wear this to bed from now on.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Gohan smiled happily as he left the quiet house he lived in. Now that Goten was grounded by Chi-Chi, the little boy was much less rambunctious. Meaning, Gohan had actually gotten an uninterrupted night of sleep for once.  
  
Considering his plan of action, Gohan jumped into the sky. First stop, Kami's Lookout.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Dende's antennae twitched as he felt a high level ki coming his way. If he wasn't mistaken, it felt a heck of a lot like Gohan's...  
  
Checking up on the newest high level ki that had appeared only in the last few weeks, Dende smiled as he looked over the edge of the Lookout and saw Pine going through a routine of morning meditation. He was quite surprised that none of the other Z-senshi had noticed the new player, seeing as her ki level rocketed whenever she was sparring with Gohan.  
  
Though in after thought, Dende had to admit that he had felt no one really feeling for ki's in the past seven years, except for Piccolo. After the incident with the androids the Z-senshi had learned not to rely on ki sensing for their fights, especially since Cell had been able to fool everyone with masking his ki level.  
  
True though, old habits were hard to break, and close range ki sensing for every Z-senshi was in-tuned into their minds, a path so worn it worked even when they didn't think about it.  
  
So really, it shouldn't have been so surprising that no one had come, since the Z-senshi in close enough proximity to Pine to sense her level either knew she was Piccolo or thought she was an advanced human fighter and no real threat to the Earth.  
  
Dende, on the other hand, having the advantage of being guardian, knew the distinct ki of all of the Z-senshi as well as prominent humans. When he had wanted to check up on Piccolo the first day after the wish, he had been quite surprised to find out that he couldn't feel her ki. Panicking, Dende had done a search for new high level ki, fearing that Piccolo had been killed by a new threat. Finding one, Dende had immediately looked over the edge of the Lookout to locate and identify this new person.  
  
Only to be rewarded with the scene of Pine beating the crap out of a school bully, and the ki definitely hers.  
  
[Truly an interesting observation. Ah, and here is Gohan's ki coming in at a high speed. Wonder what's got him so worried that he wants to talk to me?]  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
[Weird, I don't sense Piccolo here at all...] Gohan touched down on the Lookout, looking around. Of course, he landed on the other side that Dende was on and had to walk around the whole place before he came to where he could sense Dende's ki.  
  
"Hey, Dende! Do you know where Piccolo-san is? I wanted to talk to him about a tournament I'm entering and see if he would participate."  
  
Dende sweatdropped for a moment, thinking this was a redundent thing since Piccolo was entering already. However, Dende hadn't been spending the last few weeks sitting on his ass thinking no one would notice that Piccolo wasn't around. He had come up with the perfect lie and already had gotten Bulma's corporation on it.  
  
"Piccolo found out he had some close relatives on New Namek a few months ago and got a spaceship from Bulma-san to go there and meet them."  
  
[Wow, Piccolo-san has family? I guess no body really thought about that...]  
  
"Sooo..." A sly thought entered Dende's mind. "I've been noticing that you've been sparing lately with a new person. Tell me about her."  
  
Dende immediately kicked himself mentally as he watched Gohan's face go into one of those classic human ways of looking like they were in bliss. He hadn't been on Earth for seven years without having seen at least one romance movie.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
It was four hours later and Gohan had finally left when his stomach had forcefully reminded him that he had skipped breakfast.  
  
Dende's eyes were wide. Some how Gohan had fallen in love with Pine! And from the way he had carried on about her, Gohan was head over heels for her, and he knew it!  
  
[Gohan's going to be heart broken when Pine disappears in about two and a half months. I just hope Piccolo doesn't let things get out of hand. If those two get together, there's going to be hell when the second wish acts. I don't even want to think about what ChiChi will do!]  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Emerald Star: *Does a little dance of victory.* Ten chapters! Ten whole chapters! *Breaks out the bottle of Apple Juice to celebrate, her tail wagging gaily behind her.* Sorry about the delay, I actually had to start this chapter twice because I forgot about what I had said in Chapter Nine about Gohan wanting to see Piccolo. So I already have Chapter Elven started! Let's just say the next chapter explains my views of Namekian Reproduction pertaining to this fiction. It probably won't be the same in any of my other fictions, but it might be.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: *Pops out of no where and lands on her ass, giving a nice view as her skirt lifts up briefly. She stands up looking annoyed down at her wrist watch.* Can't you fix these things so we stop landing on our asses whenever we appear into these universes?  
  
Emerald Star: Appearing in mid air is a safety precaution. Would you like to appear stuck in the middle of a wall? Or in the ground for that matter?  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: *Shudders.* No thanks! I've died once from a cave in. Believe me, that was the scarriest death I've ever had. Though I haven't died from drowning yet. That might just be scarrier.  
  
Emerald Star: Now, was there a point to you coming here?  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: Yea, Black Rose wants me to tell you to get your monkey ass over to the crossover universe. Say's Vejita and Piccolo are trying to kill Usagi because she's being an annoying ditz.  
  
Emerald Star: Oh bother... *Presses a button on her wrist watch and disappears.*  
  
Cosmic Sailor Jupiter: *Presses a similar button on her wrist watch and desappears as well.*  
  
Black Rose: *appears in midair, landing lightly on her feet, her staff in hand* Ahahahahaha! I got them to leave! Now I can take over! *Grins wickedly, then blinks*  
  
Cosmic Sailor Mars: *appears in midair, falling on her ass, her bright red skirt flying up to give a good glimpse of her red undies* Son of a ...  
  
Black Rose: *laughs and gives CSM a hand up* You're here. Now we can play with the next chapter!  
  
Emerald Star: *Appears in mid air and falls on her ass.* God damn it! May be I will change that after all... *Looks menacingly over at Black Rose as she stands up and wipes away imaginary dust.* Now this is my fan fic, what are you doing here?!  
  
Black Rose: *lifts an eyebrow at Emerald Star* Aren't you supposed to be off in the Cross-over universe?  
  
Cosmic Sailor Mars: *drapes her arms around Black Rose and glares at Emerald Star from over the other girl's shoulder* Yeah. Why'd you come back here?  
  
Emerald Star: *Rolls her eyes.* Duh! I couldn't feel your energy in the Crossover Universe so I teleported to where you were. Don't know why I fell on my ass this time though...  
  
Cosmic Sailor Mars: 'Cause if you didn't do it at least once, the readers would wonder.  
  
Emerald Star: *Blinks.* Ah. Anyway, back to the topic at hand. What are you doing here?  
  
Black Rose: Well, we decided that your story needed some help.  
  
Cosmic Sailor Mars: *nods* Yeah. So we were gonna just have chapter eleven start out with Pine and Gohan snuggled up in bed.  
  
Emerald Star: *Slaps her hand to her head.* You little hentais! No, you can't just do that! I'm TRYING to put a plot here!  
  
Cosmic Sailor Mars: *Looks confused* Plot? What's a plot????  
  
Black Rose: *Smacks CSM upside the head and ducks out of her arms* You ditz. A plot is the basis of a good story. *turns back to Emerald Star* But this is a Lemon. Lemon's don't have PLOTs!!!  
  
Emerald Star: Well mine DOES!! Now get out of here!!  
  
Black Rose: *Grumbles* Fine. *Grabs CSM and lifts her staff* Universal Teleport! *Vanishes*  
  
Cosmic Sailor Mars: *Gets grabbed and ported, vanishing*  
  
Emerald Star: Gah, those two...*Presses the button on her watch and vanishes.*  



	11. Flying Lesson

Emerald Star: Ok, trying to get off of the humor kick I'm in lately. Dang it, I'm so despondent over my last set of chapter reviews. I live on reviews people! I'm so pathetic that way.  
  
Umm... that list I was talking about, I still have it, but I haven't had time to go to all the websites I've wanted yet, so wait a bit on it. I have like three stories on my mind other than The Switch that I'm working on right now, totally ignoring Alternate Cell Games. One's a sad Piccolo Gohan one shot, the second is another chapter AU staring, you guessed it, Piccolo and Gohan, and an idea for another AU involving, yes yet again, Piccolo and Gohan. Can you guess my favorite characters? I thought so.  
  
For all of you people who want that lemon and can't wait, here's a tip. You'll know it's the lemon chapter when the rating on this fic magically jumps to NC-17.  
  
The Switch  
Chapter 11 - Flying Lesson  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Piccolo stretched lazily in front of the mirror, getting the kinks from sleeping on a futon out of her well-muscled body.  
  
It was after school on Monday of the third week. Piccolo had woken up the earlier morning to the most unsettling news that she was starting her yearly. Not only that, but after sitting down with Bulma in the Med. Lab and going through a battery of tests and questions, she had been informed that she would be having her yearly monthly for the next nine weeks. There was one benefit though of having the damn thing monthly.  
  
Since right now she was half Human half Namekian, she wouldn't feel the full impact of Namekian hormones.  
  
Nameks generally grew up pretty fast and were part male and female. At the age of five (That's ten Earth years.) they had a growth spurt till they were fully-grown and started to have feminine yearly heat cycles. Between cycles, a Nameks body would produce sex hormones and store them away till the next cycle began. When it began, the hormones would flood the Nameks system, making it almost impossible for the Namek to think of anything other than jumping anything compatible that was male.  
  
Sexual intercourse could be avoided if the Namek in question isolated herself to an area where possible mates could not be found or come. However, if the Namek did not do so, let's just say things would heat up REAL fast.  
  
After words, if a child was created, it took about one Earth day for an egg to be created and hatched, since the child would have a combination of DNA. The process for making eggs for a child that did not have a combination of DNA took only a few seconds, and was more of a gut reaction to a life threatening situation to make sure that the species would live on.  
  
Dende got a little reprieve from these facts of life. Dende had only been hatched for two earth days when the whole Freeza affair had happened. Since he had taken over as God of Earth, one of the benefits was that his body's natural growth was slowed down. This allowed him to still have his child like body at this point of time yet also to have the mind of his true age.  
  
Feeling as if she had stretched enough, Piccolo stalked down stairs and out the door to her training with Gohan.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Piccolo stalked back and forth, waiting impatiently for her friend. He was late, which wasn't all that unusual. Gohan had been coming to the training field late for the past week. Piccolo wasn't sure what Gohan did to be late, but she'd be damned if she didn't reprimand him.  
  
Thinking of different techniques to use on Gohan this time, Pine spun on her heel as she heard the tell tale swish of air that meant someone was landing. "You're late, brat!" It was only then that she noticed that he wasn't alone.  
  
Hanging onto his neck was a girl with black hair pulled up in pigtails with blue eyes that rivaled Bulma's. She was a head shorter than Gohan and was looking into his face with a faint blush on hers.  
  
Pine was surprised that she felt immediate distaste for the girl and was even more surprised to find out that she was growling. She new who this person was, after all, the girl was in her class. Videl Satan. The same girl that kept splitting class to help the police every chance she got, Gohan exiting class soon after to go to the bathroom. But Pine wasn't surprised at all when he didn't come back till a period later, since she was always subconsciously tracking his ki and could feel it leaving the school area.  
  
"Sorry, Pine-chan, I had some work to do at school," Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
[He's lying,] Pine thought, [I felt his ki racing all over Satan City.] Her scowl grew darker. [Feh, at least he's gotten better at it. He used to stutter when he was lying.]  
  
"Apology accepted, now, what is SHE doing here?"  
  
Gohan blushed as he looked down at Videl and back at Pine. "I, uh, promised to teach her how to fly."  
  
"That doesn't answer the question."  
  
Gohan's blush darkened. "She won't let go of me till I teach her, but I don't know how!"  
  
Pine paused. She was torn between laughing at Gohan's predicament and pulling Videl off of Gohan, since Videl was still looking up at Gohan in a way that made Pine feel really protective of Gohan for some weird reason.  
  
Deciding on neither, Pine sat down in a meditation pose to let Gohan figure it out himself.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
It was two hours later and Pine and Gohan still weren't sparring because Gohan was trying to teach Videl to fly.  
  
Extra emphasis on the word trying.  
  
"Come on, Videl, just direct your ki and push it out around you."  
  
"Gohan, how can I do this when I don't even know what ki is?"  
  
"Ki is ki! It just is!"  
  
Gohan was a poor teacher.  
  
Pine had had enough of this. She couldn't concentrate very well with all of their bickering and she was getting highly upset. As anyone that could sense ki would know.  
  
This was probably what was putting Gohan on edge, feeling Pine's ki go up a notch when ever he did something she perceived as wrong or their yelling and shouting was just making her sensitive ears hurt.  
  
So Pine was going to do something about it. Or more specifically, Piccolo was going to do what she would normally do about things like this.  
  
"Give it a rest Gohan," Pine said as she stood, flawlessly coming out of her lotus position without showing one bit as if she had stiffened up. "I'll take over." She smiled her best intimidating smile, flashing her fangs as prominently as possible, looking positively like a demon recently spawned from hell (Or whatever evil place you prefer ^_^.).  
  
Gohan, feeling as if he was on the edge of turning into a Super Saiya-jin, gratefully gave up his position for a break, not even looking Pine in the face as he went off to cool down. This, of course, left Pine with Videl.  
  
And Videl had seen the almost insane look of pleasure in Pine's eyes as Gohan walked away. Suddenly, Videl felt REALLY unsafe in Pine's presence.  
  
"Now, you want to learn to fly, right?" Pine purred low in her throat, acting entirely like a tiger about to pounce. "All right then," and with that, she struck.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Gohan's head snapped up as he heard a female scream of terror fill the air, coming from somewhere above. Blasting into the air, he followed the scream to where he saw a body of a certain female human with black hair plummeting towards the ground.  
  
Gohan knew he would never get there in time to save her unless he went SSJ, but before he could do so, Videl started to slow down and miraculously stopped in midair, all the while with her eyes closed.  
  
Opening her eyes, Videl started to panic and falling, but Gohan was there in time to grab her and lower her safely to the ground. Gohan was checking the shocked Videl over when he heard the tapping of someone just setting down behind him. Turning around he saw Pine standing there with a smug smirk on her face and her arms crossed. For an instant Gohan almost could have sworn he saw Piccolo's image superimposed to Pine, but when he blinked his eyes the weird double image vanished.  
  
"And that," Pine said in a voice that almost seemed as if she was trying to hold back laughter, "is how you fly."  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Emerald Star: Oh, could are little Gohan-chan be starting to figure out who Pine really is? Perhaps, perhaps not. *Grins evilly.* Hmm... I'm starting to think a little bit of a love triangle on this one would be very interesting. Anywho, next chapter, the Great Saiya Man meets Pine a second time. Why, you ask? Cause Black Rose thought it would be funny.  



	12. Jumped

The Switch   
Chapter 12 - Jumped.   
By: Emerald Star   
  
Week four on Monday at 1:22 p.m. found Pine bent over her desk finishing up a dimensional analysis problem for her Chemistry Test. Sitting back, Pine checked her answers over for significant figures one last time.   
  
Interestingly enough, Gohan had finished his test over ten minutes ago and from the glances up at the clock that she had noted from most of the students, she figured some were only half way done, with only eight minutes remaining till end of the class period.   
  
Sighing as she finished checking her answers, Pine flipped the paper over and leaned back in her chair, wasting away the time till the bell would ring.   
  
And promptly claped her hands over her ears as the suddenly loud sound of a trumpet reached her.   
  
[Why, God, did this class room have to be so damn close to that infernal racket room?!]   
  
[Sorry, Piccolo-san, but you know as well as I that I can't change it.]   
  
[...]   
  
[What?]   
  
[Dende, do you listen to all thoughts that some one thinks with the word God in it?]   
  
[Of course, Piccolo-san. I am God now to this planet. How else am I supposed to know what I need to do?]   
  
[Do you reply to everyone that asks God a question?]   
  
[Of course!]   
  
[Ah. So that's why there's so many humans believing they're prophets now.]   
  
[Did I do something wrong?]   
  
[I'll explain things later, Dende. Right now I have to get back to class.]   
  
[Ok, Piccolo-san! See ya later, man!]   
  
"I swear," Pine said under her breath as she felt the telepathic connection break off. "That boy's acting like these earthling teenagers more every day."   
  
Pine's eyes trained on Gohan as he saw the boy jump a little in his seat. [Damn my mouth. Being a human for so long has been making me to relaxed. He definitely heard that. Question is, what will he make of it?]   
  
Pine winced as the sound of the peroid bell shrieked and threatened to burst her eardrums. No matter how long she had been doing this routine, she still hadn't gotten comfortable with that damned bell.   
  
And she wouldn't, as far as her Namekian ears were concerned. It hurt just as much as Gohan whistling.   
  
*---*---*---*---*   
  
Gohan sighed as he swung his legs back and forth. He was dressed as the Great Saiyaman, sitting on the top of the roof of one of Satan City's many skyscrapers. Completely bored. So, of course his mind started wandering. Of course it went straight to what it had been thinking about most recently.   
  
Pine.   
  
Or more specificlly, his mixed emotions towards Pine and the whole weird connection he felt towards the young weird girl.   
  
[Fact one: Pine is not human. Humans do NOT have pointed ears, nor fangs.]   
  
[Fact two: Man, is she strong! She can keep her own with Vejita-san when he's at the level beyond that of a Super Saiya-jin! More reason to say she isn't a human. The most advanced human fighter can't even take on a Super Saiya-jin.]   
  
[Fact Three: I feel so...at peace when she's around. Even when we're just fighting or talking or just her very prescence in the same room makes me feel calmer. And weirdly enough, sleepy. As if I feel nothing can harm me when she's there. And happy, and carefree, more so than I've been in the last seven years, since papa died.]   
  
[Fact Four: There's something she's keeping a secret from me. I know there is, I just feel it. But what?]   
  
[Fact Five: She says she's Bulma's niece, but Bulma never mentioned her before. And as far as my research in the public birth records went in West Capital last week, Bulma's an only child. So how can Pine be Bulma's niece?]   
  
[Hypothesis: Perhaps...perhaps she's an alien but she has mental powers like Chaotsu and is menipulating us.]   
  
Gohan blinked. [But then why are my instincts telling me to trust her? And wouldn't Dende have warned us about her? After all, Piccolo told me once that Nameks had a strong natural defence against mental manipulation. If she is doing that, then Dende would have seen right through it.]   
  
[Plus, the only aggressive moves she's made so far has been against criminals and that bully at school.]   
  
[Conclusion: I need more facts.]   
  
Gohan sighed, then jerked his head up sharply as he felt a tingle run through his body, making his mind snap to attention. A sense of forboding spread throughout his soul as he felt himself being pulled almost instinctuly, yet faintly in a certain direction.   
  
Bunching his legs beneath him, Gohan pushed off, going towards the place he felt he was drawn to. He didn't know what was happening, but he was determined to find out.   
  
*---*---*---*---*   
  
Pine swore mentally in Namekian as two boys jumped her, surprising her long enough to pin her to the ground and get in a few good punches to her face. Of course, they being as weak as they were, it didn't hurt a lot, not like having your arm blasted off, but it was really annoying.   
  
[Not to mention it will leave a lovely red spot on my human skin for about an hour.]   
  
[Why the hell did I think that?!]   
  
Pissed at herself, Piccolo powered up slightly, using her ki like a wall to push her attackers off of her. When she felt they were a safe distance away, she dropped the wall, allowing the boys that had been leaning against it to fall flat on their faces.   
  
[...I really shouldn't fight them. They're no challenge to me at all. I'd be wasting my time beating them bloody.]   
  
So Piccolo started to do something he'd only done one other time in his life.   
  
He turned away from an impending fight.   
  
Now there's a very good saying that our Vejita-sama would say. Never turn your back on a living enemy, no mater how close to death or unconciousness they may seem. For a determind semi-disabled person can kill just as surely as a determind healthy person can.   
  
And these boys weren't even disabled.   
  
*---*---*---*---*   
  
The Great Saiyaman looked down at the sceene that had just played out before him. Gohan had gotten there in time to watch a boy in ripped blue jeans land a final punch to Pine's right cheek, causing Gohan to explode with rage and start going down towards the three to pull the blue and black jeaned muscled boys off of Pine.   
  
Gohan had stopped in mid-air however when he had felt her raise her ki. He knew she wouldn't want him to interfere. She was kind of like Piccolo-san that way.   
  
As Gohan watched Pine turn away, he was about to leave himself when a motion caught his eye. Turning around he watched in shock as the boy in black jeans jumped up off the ground, pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket, and grabbed Pine from behind, placing the cloth over her mouth and nose.   
  
At first Pine went rigid, looking as if she was as shocked as Gohan felt. Apparently she took in a big breath of whatever fumes were on the cloth because just as fast as she went rigid, she went slack.   
  
Finally shaking off the shock, Gohan acted.   
  
If Pine had thought the boys didn't stand a chance against her, there was almost no hope for them surviving one pissed off Great Saiyaman.   
  
*---*---*---*---*   
  
Piccolo struggled to keep her eyes open. What had that asshole done to her? She felt so tired...   
  
Trying to stay awake for as long as possible, Piccolo cast her mind out, trying to find something interesting for her mind to focuss on and keep a hold on.   
  
Not very amazingly, at least to the readers, it focused on a raising ki that felt very familiar.   
  
Piccolo's fuzzy mind registered with shock who the fighter was even as she felt her body released jerkingly by the boy and she fell forward onto the ground.   
  
And finally not being able to put it off any longer, she went to sleep.   
  
*---*---*---*---*   
  
The Great Saiyaman tied the moderately bloody assulteers together quickly and didn't even bother to be nice as he added the pressure of the rope to the blue jeaned boy's broken arm.   
  
The Great Saiyaman phased out then back in right next to where Pine was lying face down on the grass. Gohan thanked his lucky stars that she had been attacked while taking a short cut through a park instead of out on a street. He was almost positive that if she had fallen forward on to cement she would have fractured her skull.   
  
Panic almost gripped him as he turned her over and lightly shook her and she didn't respond. The way she looked reminded him of that day way back when he was five and Piccolo had slowly died in front of his very eyes as he could only watch on helplessly. The only sign that Pine was still alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest.   
  
Shaking her harder, Gohan almost cried out in joy as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with unfocused glassy eyes. He watched, holding his breath, fearing the worst as she seemed completely dazed for a few seconds.   
  
Then Pine's eyes focused sharply and stared at Gohan with a penetrating gaze that would rival Piccolo's looks.   
  
"Gohan," Pine said in a whisper, "that is the stupidest outfit I've ever seen." With that statement Pine closed her eyes and her breathing steadied to that of the sleeper.   
  
*---*---*---*---*   
  
Emerald Star: *Beats herself over the head with a book.* God damn it, what next?   
  
Dende: [Write more, of course. And I'm not damning what ever it is that you want me to.]   
  
Emerald Star: *Sweat drops.* I thought Piccolo talked to you about things like this.   
  
Dende: [What are you talking about? Piccolo hasn't said anything about answering questions posed to me.]   
  
Emerald Star: *Throws her hands up in the air.* Gahh, I give up! Just review for me people. Next chapter: Whistles and Namekian ears don't mix. *Presses the button on her wrist watch and disappears.*


	13. Whistles and Namekian ears don't mix

Emerald Star: Ok, its been what, three months? I know I haven't been diligently updating this, and a lot of you probably have to re-read the whole thing now because you forgot what has happened, but I'm afraid I can't promise regular chapter updates until the summer.  
  
Emerald Star: *Looks at the first page.* Sheesh, where the heck did this introspective come from?  
  
The Switch  
Chapter 13: Whistles and Namekian ears don't mix.  
By: Emerald Star  
  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened as she saw her life flash before her eyes as Bulma drove at ridiculously high speeds, cursing all the while. Her hands were gripping the sides of her chair as she leaned back into the seat, trying desperately to not scream or voice any sound of protest. However, Piccolo had been to drivers training and knew the way Bulma was driving was not only fast but reckless as the car speed through red lights and turned corners in tight turns, nearly flipping the car over as it lost contact with the road with two of the tires.  
  
Piccolo closed her eyes as she clenched her teeth together, forcing back the scream that threatened to burst forth as she felt her body being tugged suddenly and violently to one side as Bulma took another turn.  
  
Memories of long ago assailed her mind, from when he had first been born and had discovered himself all alone with the knowledge and memories of his father his only clue as to why he even existed. He remembered his first actions being to explore those memories, to find out what awaited him in this world... Only to see mass murder and torture done to thousands, maybe millions of humans at his fathers claws. To feel the overwhelming anger and hatred that had permeated that soul, to feel the utter disgust and revulsion it had towards it's counterpart, the Kami of Earth. And, weirdly enough, a deep feeling of betrayal and sadness hidden below the disgust, revulsion, hate, and anger, all directed back at the very being that had deemed it needful to throw away this part of a whole, never once regretting it, to shun this part of itself.  
  
And he had felt the overwhelming need of his father's to make Kami feel the exact same betrayal he felt. And the only way the crazed half-soul could think to do that other than causing himself to die was to cause pain to those his other half protected.  
  
That was when the true horrors had begun. Whole cities burned alive, the butchering of an infant in front of the very eyes of it's parents, playing a cruel games of cat and mouse with anyone that dared to resist him after murdering their loved ones.  
  
And then had come the long years trapped inside the Denshi jar. Slowly going insane with boredom. Having the prime years of his life stripped away while confined to a dimension of infinite darkness, with no hope of getting out. And still having that terrible hate and need for revenge towards the Kami. Wanting, NEEDING to strike back.  
  
And then the day had finally come and he had been released from that Kami damned jar. Only to find out that his body had aged and become decrepit, with not even one sixteenth of his original power remained.  
  
Then he had remembered about the dragon balls. Oh, what a delicious irony that would be! Using his counter parts own creation to restore himself to his youth!  
  
And the rest, you could say, was a known story.  
  
Pine squeezed her eyes shut as another scathing profanity that she had never heard before left Bulma's lips. Oh, was she ever late...  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Pine handed the slip of paper to the teacher with her head held high as she refused to feel ashamed for Bulma not letting her fly to school. Why couldn't she?! Gohan did it everyday, dang it, and the boy was for Dende's sake four years younger than her biologically, thousands of years mentally.  
  
[And Gohan got caught and ended up having to teach that bitch to fly. Well, actually I had to. Do I really want to waste my time having to explain myself to these ignorant idiots?]  
  
Pine glanced quickly around the room then back to the teacher who was giving her a speech on how important it was to be punctual.  
  
[No. Why is that Videl girl always staring at Gohan anyhow? It makes me want to strangle the little bitch. He's MINE!] Pine blinked. [Where in the name of Kaiou-shin did THAT come from?]  
  
Pine blinked startled as the teacher's voice changed into an annoying high pitched tone as he screamed bloody murder. Focussing on the teacher she noticed that she had his wrist in a vise like grip and it felt as if given just a hair more pressure she would break it. Apparently she had spaced out and he had noticed and waved his hand in front of her face, causing her to reflexively grab his wrist and squeeze gently. Well, at least gently for her.  
  
Quickly she let go of his hand and crossed both of her arms over her chest in her usual position. Well, at least she hadn't lost her edge...  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Pine looked up from under the bill of her school baseball cap. Why, again, did she have to wear the stupid thing? She briefly considered tearing the stupid thing off, but decided it would be too much effort on her part. After all, every one else was being forced to wear the stupid thing to, even Gohan.  
  
Apparently wearing head gear when outside was a weird rule humans had. Not that she was one to complain, after all, she had been wearing a turban for almost every minute of her life. But then again, there had been a training reason behind wearing the weighted piece of clothing.  
  
Pine winced a little as a shrill noise less than four meters away punctured her sensitive hearing. Again. She was on the side lines, waiting for her turn at bat, and it seemed to her that the school coach was just a little to found of his noise making device called a whistle. Every chance the stupid prat had, he was blowing on the damn thing, making it sound, to Pine at least, that she was experiencing Frieeza's ship flying over head repeatedly.  
  
Although at that time she hadn't shown it to the other's, when Frieeza's ship had flown over head with Frieeza and King Cold inside, the noise of the heated object hurtling through the atmosphere had made him want to fall to her knee's screaming in agony. In fact, the pain had been so immense, she had bitten through her bottom lip while trying not to scream in pain.  
  
And now, just like then, she had pierced the skin with her sharp fangs and two thin streams of red-purplish blood were trickling down her face to her pointed chin to drip silently unnoticed onto the grass.  
  
Another sharp whistle brought her attention back to reality as she jerked. [Kaiou-shin above, if I lose my hearing because of that asshole, I'm going to ask Dende to try dropping anvils on him for a day.] She snickered slightly to herself. Although dropping anvils was kind of childish, Dende had watched a few too many Bugs Bunny cartoons while watching over some kids and insisted on using this method with what he termed 'bad people'. Seeing that the child was adamant, Piccolo had hesitantly agreed with him, after extracting the promise that Dende would not be aiming at the person but at the ground in the person's general vicinity.  
  
"Daimao! Your up," hollered the coach.  
  
Standing up sharply from where the end of the bench in the dug out, Pine whipped her lower face off with her sleeve and went to retrieve a bat.  
  
Stepping up to the plate, Pine looked over at the coach out of the corner of her eye. Ah, or perhaps she could get back at him right now...  
  
As one of the opposing teams players pitched the ball at his fastest, Pine angled the bat just 'so' as she connected with the ball, using the smallest fraction of her speed in swinging the bat. After all, she didn't want to KILL the guy...  
  
She nearly crowed in delight as the ball arched off and flew right at the coach, who was looking down at his clipboard at that precise moment so he never saw what hit him.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Emerald Star: There you go! Thanks to the peep's that e-mailed me and complained about the lack of progression. I'm really sorry, but I have to put my school work before my hobbies, as my parents say. 


	14. News from the After Life

The Switch  
Chapter 14 - News from the After Life.  
By: Emerald Star  
  
Pine slammed the door shut on her locker, twirling the com as she did so. Another day done, and only six weeks to go till the end of her torture. Gohan would be by Capsule Corp. today for another spar, so the dullness of the day would be eased somewhat.  
  
Stretching, she walked lazily out the door of the building and towards where her ride home for the day was. Her ears twitched slightly as an odd sound different from the surrounding babble of students made itself known to her hearing. Pausing in her long strides, she looked to the left where she saw Gohan and a gang facing off.  
  
Smirking, Pine leaned against a convenient cherry tree. [Finally, something fun. Can't wait for him to trounce their asses.]  
  
Gohan was down in a fighter's stance, giving off his cocky grin. [Well he should be! There's no way those pathetic ningen could harm him.] As he was about to initiate the fight, he was distracted.  
  
"Gohan," Videl cried from the sidelines, making the boy jerk his head in her direction, leaving him open for attack. The ningen scum, seeing the opening, moved to clock him.  
  
That is, they would have, if a certain Namekian/Human hadn't been around.  
  
In less then the time it takes a person to blink, Pine was in front of Gohan and holding the fist meant for the boys face. Looking into the bewildered eyes of the punk, Pine couldn't help but smirk, showing her fangs and giving him a demonic look. "Want to try that again, coward?" She said in a low whisper as she squeezed the boy's fist, causing him to cry out in pain. Knowing the image she would present, she licked her lips slowly, as if savoring something.  
  
The whimpers from the gang member attested that, no, he didn't want to try again. Sighing in disappointment, Pine tossed the guy into a conveniently nearby wall that knocked him unconscious.  
  
Looking over at the now fleeing gang, Pine snorted. Well, there went her day's entertainment. However, now she got to rail on Gohan. Turning around, her pissed off mask in place, Pine punched Gohan.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"That's for dropping your guard, brat." With that, Pine continued on her way.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Gohan smiled as Trunks opened the door for him, getting an interesting view of the demi-saiya-jin's knew hair cut, compliments of Vejita. With his lavender hair short and spiked up, he looked like some miniature punk rock star. (A/N: I never said what happened to him after the photo incident, did I? Hey, Piccolo still has that nude pic...)  
  
"Hey Trunks, is Pine here?"  
  
Trunks gave him a dirty look. "Where else would she be, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "She could have gone home," he said, entering the house and waiting for Trunks to lead the way.  
  
Trunks snorted as he closed the door. "Sorry, Gohan, but we're stuck with her for another six weeks. After that we'll never have to see her again, thank Kami," he replied, showing Gohan the way to the kitchen.  
  
Gohan's steps faltered slightly for some reason, but when he noticed that Trunks was getting a bit to far ahead of him, he jogged to catch up.  
  
"So what's on your schedule for today, elfie?"  
  
"None of your damn business, kisama!"  
  
Gohan sweat-dropped. Well, that seemed to be the typical conversation between Vejita and Pine.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Vejita-san, Elfie-chan!" Gohan called as he entered the kitchen to find Vejita on his fifth bowl of cereal - "Stupid onna can't cook," he muttered - and become the recipient of an evil glare that promised a pounding later. Ignoring the venomous glare, Gohan took a seat next to Pine and stole a hard-boiled egg from her plate.  
  
Gohan started shelling it as he looked over at Vejita. There was something he was forgetting... "Oh! Vejita-san! I forgot to invite you to the tournament!"  
  
Vejita's ears twitched and he stopped eating to look up at the spawn of Kakarrot. Ah, the greatest difference between Vejita and Kakarrot, Vejita would stop eating when discussing something important well Kakarrot would just go and continue eating, talking with his mouth full. "A tournament?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "It starts in two weeks, the Tenka-ichi Budookai!"  
  
Pine blinked. "The strongest under the heavens..."  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Everyone blinked. "Otoosan?" Gohan breathed. "Kakarrot?" Vejita asked.  
  
"Hello, mina-san!" Goku telepathed from the after life.  
  
"How the hell can you come, Son? Your dead, last time I checked," Pine asked, truly puzzled.  
  
"Easy, Pic- Oww!!! Kaio-sama! Why'd you hit me?!" Pine sweat-dropped.  
  
"Because you'd probably screw up the explination, Goku! For your answer, Pine, he's getting special leave from the Dai-Kaio to come to Earth for a day since he helped save the planet so many times and he's getting on everyones nerves up here, constantly whining and asking random people to spar with him."  
  
"What can I say? It's boring without anyone to spar with! And why did you call Pic- Oww! Now what did I do?!"  
  
Vejita was snickering at this point and Pine had a face on as if she had just bitten into something sour.  
  
"I'll explain later, now say good-bye to the nice people."  
  
"Fine, fine. See-ya later, mina-san!"  
  
"Well," Vejita said, getting over his little break in being the tough prince of the Saiya-jin, "since that idiot Kakarrot is going to be there, I'm entering also." He looked over at Trunks, who was really confused by this time. "You're entering also, brat."  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Parked outside of the Capsule Corp. compound in West City was a monotone black van, and the conversation inside of it was really rather interesting.  
  
"Alright, Wess, how's the survilence going?" asked a tall slightly skinny guy with brown hair in a black suit with black sunglasses on, leaning over the shoulder of a similarly dressed youth with red hair that was sitting infont of a keyboard and three moniters with a computer on the ground next to the adolescent's feet.  
  
The youth tapped a couple of keys on a keyboard, "Well, boss," Wess said as a picture of Pine appeared rotating on the left screen, a scroll of data in the center, and the current picture of the Z-senshi in the kitchen of Capsule Corp. on the right screen. "From the last name enrolled for the subject at Orange Star High School, subject Pine is a relation of the Demon King. She's made friends with one Son Gohan and is living here, were she claims to have blood relation with the Capsule Corp. family. However, no such records have been found yet. Biological scans have been made and though half of her DNA is human, the other half is of unknown origin. The spy camera's still haven't been equiped with microphones yet, so we don't have any audio recording's. Other then that, her physical appearance would mark her as a demon, and the green skin hue, height, and pointed ears, mark her as an offspring of the Demon King."  
  
A smirk was apparent on the tall man's face as he looked at the right screen. [Finally, a link to the Demon King. She'll know where he is if indeed she is his offspring.]  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
ES: O_O My, what a plot twist this is! FYI, after the whole Daimao incident in my story, the King of the World started a secret organization that would track down and kill demons. They've been very successful (Have YOU seen any demons in DBZ anywhere?) but one of there main objectives is to kill the Demon King, which they've never had a clue as to where to look for him. So the organization has a department searching for anyone with the last name of Daimao. When Pine was registered at Orange Star High School, her last name was recorded in the school's data base and it took about six weeks for the department to spot it. Now you all have an evil cliff hanger, and I'm banded from the internet for about two to three months. But I'll try to sneak an update on during that time! It'll just take a long while...  
  
ES: ^_^ whoo-hoo! I got a fan art from Dean, the person that wrote The Ball Pit. It's on my fan-page, which you'll find a link to on my bio-page. Go and check it out! It's damn good!  
  
ES: And special thanks to Dean and Xzanayu for e-mailing me and telling me to get my arse in gear. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You're all so nice to me! *sniff*  
  
CJ: *Pops up behind ES.* And you're so mean to them! How long is this fiction going to take, three years??  
  
ES: Moo, don't be so mean, Jupie-chan! True art takes time.  
  
CJ: Note to self, never let Hoshi go to another art class...  
  
Black Rose: *pops out of nowhere and hits CJ and ES with her Dark Moon Key upside their heads* Shut up and get writing. I happen to be not-banned from the internet and so I'll be HAPPY to type up and post anything you hand-write. So HA. NOW GET WRITING!  
  
ES: *Rubs her head.* Itai, I'm a slave writer now...  
  
CJ: *Glares at BR* Go and write your own stories, baka!  
  
BR: *coughs and turns bright red* ummm... well, you see.... uh, my hard drive crashed...YEAH! that's it! And um... I still can't find my backup files... and I lost my passwords and usernames.... so um... yeah. I'll be going now. *starts to slink away*  
  
CJ: *Grabs the back of BR's outfit.* Yeah, riiiight! *Teleports them back to the real world with her nifty wrist watch to inflict a pounding.*  
  
BR: It's TRUE! *gets teleported away while in the process of slamming her staff into CJ's guts*  
  
ES: *Major sweat-drop.* Uuuhhh, yeah... *Teleports out.* 


	15. Time Warp

ES: *Looks at the chapter title.* Wow, I'm really fast forwarding this stuff...  
  
The Switch  
Chapter 15 - Time Warp  
By: Emerald Star  
  
For the next two weeks, with all the training going on, time seemed to slip by soundlessly like the water in a stream (i.e. meaning there were a few bumps, but they were smoothed out. ^_^).  
  
So it was very surprising for Pine when she was woken up by the sounds of a hyperactive chibi Trunks running around the complex, screaming at the top of his lungs, "It's today! It's today!"  
  
Having her alarm clock sound off at that particular moment dashed all hopes for going back to sleep. Grouching mentally to herself as she crossed the room and turned it off. With a snap of her fingers to change clothes she was off towards the kitchen to make breakfast (Basically scrambling some eggs to slightly black and getting some butter and toast.).  
  
[Hey, Dende, anything new pop up that you couldn't handle?] She asked this well cramming a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth.  
  
[Brolly came back last night and killed everyone except those at Capsule Corp.] Dende dead panned.  
  
There went her orange juice across the table. [WHAT?!]  
  
Pine could practically SEE the impish grin Dende sported. [Just yanking your chain, Piccolo-san!]  
  
Pine growled low in her throat. "That little shit brat..."  
  
It was at this point that Vejita walked in, looked at the seemingly angry (but cute) Namekian/Human and the spray of liquid all over the table and raised an eyebrow. "Dende again, elfie?"  
  
Pine tried to, but couldn't suppress the blush that spread across her face. "I swear, his humor gets more twisted each day. I'm starting to wonder just what it is he watches when he's supposed to be guarding." Yes, orange juice all over the table was getting to be a frequent occurrence in the mornings these past two weeks whenever Pine checked in with the little god. "I'm damn happy that the old Kami wasn't around when the kid took the post. He might have demanded that Dende split like he had to and I have a feeling Dende's evil side would be even worse then Daimao." Pine shivered.  
  
Vejita taped the end of his chin as he poured himself a bowl of frosted flakes one handed. "You know, that would really be an interesting sight..."  
  
Pine decided just to give him a look of death. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be potent enough, since not even the milk the Saiya-jin no Ouji poured into his bowl bubbled.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Pine crossed her arms as she followed the rest of the re-gathered group down the pathway. There were a lot of people about, and she had never been a people-person. The crowd was large, other hopeful fighters, tourists, people in black suits, and the usual budoki officials. Vejita and Pine were at the back of the group, as they slowly walked up the tree lined alley, looking left and right for a glimpse of a dead companion.  
  
Pine blinked as she turning towards her right. She could have sworn...  
  
She almost jumped backwards when Goku and Baba phased in front of her. Clenching her teeth together tightly she tried to calm down as Son smiled at them. "Hi-ya!"  
  
"About time you got here, Kakarrot," Vejita said in his usually annoying way, eyes flickering with a smug smile from Pine to the halo toting Saiya- jin.  
  
"Goku!" After that as far as Pine was concerned, the hugging and kissing and tears that were falling from everyone's eyes was an almost unholy torture. Sentimental crap... who needed it?  
  
After almost an eternity of time in Pine's view the group settled down finally. Finally having time, Pine stepped forward, hand outstretched. "I don't believe we've met, Son-san. Daimao Pine, pleased to meet you."  
  
The hand was grasped and shaken, as well as there was a bit of twinkling in Goku's eyes. "Ah, yes, Kaio-sama informed me about you," those black eyes slid towards Gohan then back to Pine's own. "I've heard you pounded my oldest back in shape. Thanks."  
  
Pine shrugged and let her voice fall so that only the two of them could hear. "If I had known about his lack of continued training I would have done it earlier."  
  
A bark of laughter and a harsh clap on the back sent the Nameckian hybrid almost to the ground. Grrr... she'd have to get him back for that...  
  
"Gohan-kun!!" Pine winced slightly and turned around, stoic expression coming up. That bitch- er, Videl- was running towards them, hair cut short due to an off comment from Gohan earlier.  
  
Gohan, who was not wearing anything concealing after Pine had railed at him how stupid that would be since everyone knew he could fight already, almost had his face planted into the cement of the walk way as Videl jumped onto his back. If it hadn't been for Pine's quick save, that is.  
  
Hands splayed out over a firm chest, leaning forward to counter balance the poor boy, Pine was confused as a warm, fuzzy feeling started in the pit of her stomach. Almost questioningly, Pine looked up into Gohan's surprised jet eyes. There was an uneasy silence until a sharp sarcastic voice made the two jump apart, blushing furiously.  
  
"Break it up, you two! We still have to sign up for the stupid tournament. You can drool over Kakarrot's half breed spawn latter, elfie!"  
  
Trying to subdue whatever it was she was feeling, Pine allowed her anger to take over. "Oh, fuck off, Veggie-head!" [Well,] one of Pine's sarcastic inner voices said, [its nice to know that Dende isn't the only one who's language is being highly influenced by these humans.]  
  
There was a small pause of shock as Vejita stared at Pine incredulously. "Why you little-"  
  
Pine blew him a raspberry. [Oh, that's really mature... Yes, let's tick off one of the few known people that can wipe the floor with us!] "You're the little one, shorty!"  
  
A muscle under Vejita's left eye twitched before he took off, flying straight at the Human/Nameckian hybrid, right hand fisted and cocked back to deliver a blow.  
  
Eyes widening, Pine eeped and ducked, shifting to the left, leaving the Saiya-jin no Ouji to shoot past her. Scrambling, she high tailed it around the area, weaving through the crowds and barely dodging the pissed off raven haired warrior.  
  
"Damn it, you pain in the ass, can't you take a joke?!"  
  
"No one insults the Saiya-jin no Ouji without punishment!"  
  
"Well, you could of fooled me! There's a certain blue haired onna that seems to insult you daily and I don't see HER being chased around!" [Kami- sama, why the hell can't I keep my mouth shut?!] Pine thought, dodging a punch partially and being thrown and embedded into a wall across the aisle.  
  
[Really, Piccolo, I have no idea why you keep provoking Vejita.]  
  
Groaning minutely, Pine launched herself into the air, avoiding the follow up spinning kick that demolished the section of wall she had currently been residing in. [Dende, shut up!]  
  
Pine lost Dende's reply as a hammer fist from behind sent her back towards the ground. Bracing against for barely an instant, not daring to take longer with the ex-planet exterminator on her mental tail, she dodged to a side-  
  
And ran straight into a shorter person, sending the two rolling along the ground, getting their arms and legs tangled to finally stop in a dusty heap.  
  
Blinking, Pine stared down into the surprised face of a purple human like being with slanted black eyes, pointed ears, and a spiky mohawk of white hair.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
ES: ^_^ After long deliberation, I've decided to show people that authors WILL continue works when requested to. I had been toying with the idea of silently letting this story fade into the back pages of FF.net, but after being e-mailed continuously by Xzanayu over the year and a half since the last update, I've finally capitulated to the requests of the reviewers. You people have more power then you can possibly imagine.  
  
CSJ: *Blinking.* Hey! You ripped that last line off of Star Wars!!  
  
ES: *Looking left and right, clamping a hand over Cosmic Sailor Jupiter's mouth.* Shhh!! Are you trying to get me sued??!!  
  
Digimon Kaizer: *Leaning against the wall.* Pathetic idiots...  
  
CSJ: *Breaking free, she points at the Kaizer.* What the hell is HE doing here?!  
  
ES: *Shrugs.* New muse. Besides, he's like super hot!  
  
DK: *Smirking.* It seems your usefulness has come to an end, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter. *Takes out his whip.* I'll enjoy taking over your position as primary muse.  
  
ES: Did I mention he's really cool in the bad guy kind of way? Anyway, review please! 


	16. The Tournament Line Up

A/N: I always found it stupid that when Piccolo was faced with Kaio-Shin as his opponent in the Buu Saga, he forfeited. Piccolo just wouldn't DO that, ya know? Sure, fusing with Kami would give anyone a healthy respect for the hierarchy of the afterlife, but Piccolo's own personality was supposed to remain in the forefront. And Piccolo just doesn't give a rat's ass as to where he ends up in the afterlife. He'd preferably like to be with Gohan, but he's lived since birth knowing he'd go to Hell. So why would he care about upsetting a Kaio-Shin? He didn't seem to have any problem with pissing off the North Kaio.  
  
The Switch Chapter 16: The Tournament Line Up. By: Emerald Star / Yami no Kaiba  
  
Blinking, Pine crawled away from the pint sized demon far enough to regain her feet. Vejita, for once, seemed disinclined to follow through with the advantage (Piccolo secretly figured he'd realized what a fool he looked like running after him like that.) and was back over by the group, giving Goku a good run for his money in a glaring contest.  
  
Turning back around, Pine watched as the purple humanoid stood up with help from a tall stoic white haired being with pointy ears. The man's skin color was more easily blendable with the human crowd, but the redder hue still set him apart. Normally she'd just tick the features off as demonesque and get back to Gohan, but there was something... off... about these two. They just didn't have the same aura that labeled the denizens of Earth's more shadowy areas, but a familiar feel to it all the same.  
  
A tense moment with locked gazes. "You're not-"  
  
"Pine!" Two pairs of small hands tugged down on her pants as the Trunks and Goten looked up at her. "Hurry it up already, we haven't signed in yet!"  
  
Slapping off the annoyances' hands and giving a small growl, she turned her attention back to the two other pointed eared people-  
  
Only to be met with the regular milling crowd. Damn.  
  
Oh well, she was pretty sure they'd meet again. It was time to go and get that girl off of Gohan anyway.  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
"So that was the former Kami of Earth? How disappointing."  
  
"Oh stop that, Kibito. I think she was rather nice."  
  
"She ran you over and didn't apologize, Shin-sama. How can you say she was nice?"  
  
A knowing smile went over the purple being's face. "Just a Kaio thing, I guess." Kibito just grunted, an ear flicking slightly in annoyance. "Still, you should loosen up a bit. This is the first time we've been to the mortal realm in centuries."  
  
Another flick of an ear. "We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you actually thinking about training that upstart from the Dai-Kaio's Tournament."  
  
The knowing smile only got wider. "It's not often that the Dai-Kaio is over his head from the start, you know."  
  
"I still don't like this place."  
  
"Would that be because of the lack of Holy vibes, or the aura of a Demon King?"  
  
A pause and a slight widening of the eyes were the only things that gave away Kibito's shock. "A Demon King? Here?"  
  
An amused backwards glance from Shin. "You still have a long way to go if you couldn't pick that up."  
  
A slightly embarrassed flush turned Kibito's face redder. "Yes, Shin- sama."  
  
[Of course, I had to walk right into the person before knowing who it was, but there's no need to tell him that.]  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
Trunks, the purple haired demi-saiyajin, wasn't in a good mood. Goten just pouted. "What do you mean we can't enter the adult competition!"  
  
The Buddhist monk charged with the task of signing in tried not to lose his sense of peace. "Exactly what I said, sir. Due to a law passed two years ago it was deemed inhumane to allow children to participate in tournaments against people out of their general age group."  
  
Annoyed with the hold up, Vejita snarled with his arms crossed over his chest. "Certainly there's a some stupid loop hole around it."  
  
"Well, there is the consent form, but the First Brother needs to be witness to the Parent or Guardian signatures."  
  
"Fine. After the rest of us sign in, you go find the old geezer and two copies of the form."  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
It was interesting, Pine admitted to herself. The new arrangement at the Budoukai had been supposedly faster then the one-on-one elimination rounds that had been used in the previous tournaments. Until Vejita's turn, that was. The Saiyajin no Ouji certainly made it clear to some people that entering was a bad idea when he punched the strength measuring machine into smaller parts then the assembly of it had required.  
  
So now she was stuck in line, waiting for a replacement machine with Gohan and Videl right in front of her.  
  
And positively on edge with the feeling of being stared at.  
  
Of course the fact that she had resorted to meditating in mid-air to pass the time might have had something to do with the staring.  
  
Without opening her eyes, she growled out, "Is that really necessary?"  
  
The human that had been waving his hand back and forth under her yelped slightly in response and backed off.  
  
"You know, Pine," Gohan piped up, "you remind me a lot of someone I know."  
  
[Think fast!] "If you're talking about Vejita, it's all in the attitude, I assure you."  
  
A commotion started at the beginning of the line and a small grumble came from Videl. "Well, it's about time they got the replacement."  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
"The results are in, Sir. Pine got into the tournament."  
  
The black suited man lifted his sunglasses long enough to scan the list of data presented on the center monitor screen. "Those people, Shin and Kibito. Cross check their DNA and until the results come in I want them marked as possible demons."  
  
A slightly startled response. "More demons?"  
  
"How many humans have you seen with purple skin and pointy ears? They're most likely contacts of some sort sent by Daimao to look in on his offspring."  
  
Nodding slightly, Wess typed in some commands on a side keypad. "Spy bot one has been rerouted to get the DNA samples."  
  
"Any new info?"  
  
A short typed in command of the main keyboard brought up a picture of a rotating Goku on the left monitor screen. "One Son Goku, a previous champion of the Tenkai-ichi Budoukai. Believed to have participated in the Cell Games and killed there. Other then a Marriage Certificate, Driver's License, and previous enrollment in the Tenkai-ichi Budoukai, I can't find a record of him existing. Also," another short input of the keyboard brought up a picture of a rotating Vejita on the left monitor screen. "Other then the Marriage Certificate, I still haven't been able to find any official documents on him either."  
  
"Wait a minute, that Goku character is supposed to be dead?"  
  
"Like I said, Sir. It's believed, but not officially reported."  
  
Black sunglasses slid back over a pair of brown eyes. "This case is getting more interesting by the day."  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
ES: ^_^ One more chapter finished! I believe there's a few spelling inconsistencies between this chapter and the last ones, but I plan on fixing everything once I'm done with the story in general. Also, I'd like to ask for a little help. It's been a long time since I've watched these episodes, so I don't have all the Adult Tournament participators accounted for. I know there's sixteen, but I'm not clear on who it is or who it isn't.  
  
DK: Now. *Brandishes his whip.* I command you to review, or else.  
  
ES: *Looks around.* Um... Where'd Cosmic Sailor Jupiter get to?  
  
DK: *Just smirks.* 


End file.
